Pagtugis
by Jemu Nekketsu
Summary: A much betterwritten Tagalog ST fanfic. Kudos to stelok for driving me to write this. Oogami is the primary suspect in a rash of assaults against the Paris Kagekidan. A detective wants to find out WTF is going on.
1. Unang Pahina

Ang Pagtugis (The Hunt)  
A Sakura Taisen Fanfic done almost entirely in Tagalog  
by Jemu Nekketsu  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sakura Taisen. If I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic, right?   
  
  
I. PARIS  
"Kung ganoon po, sasama po kayo sa akin sa Japan upang mag-imbestiga?" tanong ko sa matandang ginang.  
"Oo. Malaking gulo ang pangyayaring ito, at hindi ako matatahimik at uupo na lamang sa isang tabi habang nagdurusa ang aking mga alaga," ang kanyang sagot sa akin. "Halika, Ginoong Detektib, at sasamahan kita sa mga bata upang masimulan mo na ang inyong imbestigasyon. Baka mas madaling makipag-usap and mga iyon sa isang estranghero kapag kasama ako, hindi ba?"  
"Tama po kayo doon, ginang." Napatingin ako sa pusang yakap ng babae sa kanya. Para bang kinikilatis ako nito. Siyempre, hindi ako patatalo sa pusa kung titigan din lang ang laban. Dahil magaling ako diyan.  
"O, siya, tawagin mo akong Grand Mere, ginoong Torero. Lahat ng narito ay iyon ang tawag sa akin. Medyo na-aasiwa ako sa pagtawag sa akin ng ginang. Hindi pa naman ako ganoon katanda, di ba?" sabi niya, sabay tayo. Ang pusa naman ay tumalon pababa sa sahig.  
"At tawagin na lamang ninyo ako sa pangalang Pol."  
"Pol? Napakaikli naman ng iyong pangalan, iho. Ano ba ang iyong buong pangalan, ha?" tanong ni Grand Mere.  
"Apolonio po. Kapangalan ko po ang aking lolo sa tuhod."  
"Apolonio, Apolonio. Marahil ipinangalan ka katulad ng sa Romanong diyos-diyosan ng araw, hmm?"  
"Tama po kayo. Mahilig po sa mitolohiya at lumang kasulatan ang aking lolo. Nang pumanaw po siya ay iniwan niya sa akin ang kanyang aklatan."  
Tumigil kami sa paglakad sa harap ng isang pinto. Nasa ikalawang palapag na kami ng mansyong Bleumer. Ayon sa aking pagsaliksik, mayaman na mayaman ang pamilyang Bleumer. 'Alta sociedad', o mataas sa lipunan sa Tagalog. Naiisip ko na ang magiging epekto nito, lalo na kung kumalat sa media ang balitang buntis ang 'unica hija', ang kaisa-isang anak na babae ng pamilya, at hindi makita ang ama.  
Kumatok sa pinto si Grand Mere. "Sino iyan?" tanong galing sa loob.  
"Mga anak, ako, ito, ang inyong lola. At mayroon akong kasamang masugid na tagahanga ninyong lahat," sagot niya.  
Bumukas ang pinto. Nasulyapan ko ang isang babaeng naka-salamin na may pilak na buhok. Akala ko noong una ay isang katulong na matanda, pero napansin ko na wala pang kulubot ang kanyang balat. "Lobelia Carlini," nasabi ko sa aking sarili. Isa sa mga kabilang sa pangkat teatro sa umaga, pangkat laban sa kadiliman pag gabi. Kasamahan ni Glycine Bleumer, may napakalaking sentensya sa kanyang ulo. Ngunit pinalaya, 'sa mga espesyal na rason.'  
"Sino siya, Grand Mere?" tanong ni Lobelia habang pumapasok kami sa loob ng silid. Mariin niya akong tinitignan, gaya ng pusa kanina. Ipinasya kong ipakilala ang aking sarili, at taliwas sa pasabi ni Grand Mere kanina ang aking ginawa.  
"Buenas dias, mga binibini. Ako si Pol Torero. Isa akong detektib, at espesiyalisasyon ko ang pagiging tahimik at epektibo. Kasama ako sa Fuerza Espesyal de Investigaciones. At narito ako ngayon upang magbigay ng tulong, dahil malaki ang aking utang kay Ginang- ah, sa inyong Grand Mere."  
Tiningnan ko ang kanilang mga reaksiyon. Medyo namuti si Lobelia. Detektib? Nais kong matawa. Dumako ang aking pansin sa iba pang mga tao sa loob ng silid.  
"Bonjour, monsieur. Tawagin po ninyo akong Coquelicot," pakilala sa akin ng batang may buhok na kakulay ng narang pinakintab. "Siya po si Lobelia, at ang mga tatlong mariang nasa sofa ay sina Ate Erica, Ate Glycine, at Ate Hanabi."  
Alias: Coquelicot. Taga-Vietnam, pero hindi mukhang asyano, lalo na ang kanyang buhok at panagalan. Erica Bellafontaine. Edad, 16. Buhok, may halong pula. Nais maging madre, ngunit napagpasyahan ng Diyos na magsilbi sa ibang paraan. Glycine Bleumer, 16, may ginintuang buhok, na namana sa mga ninunong Viking. At Hanabi Kitaoji, 17, klasikal na Haponesa. Bagay sa kanya ang itim, gaya ng buhok niya, kahit mukha siyang naglalamay. Marahil, hindi pa rin niya makalimutan ang pagkamatay ng kanyang nobyo, at ngayon, ang fiasco na ito...  
"Ikinagagalak ko kayong makilalang lahat. Ngayon po, kung hindi po nila mamasamain, maari po b akayong matanong?"  
"Ay, Pol, may hinahabol ka bang palabas o kausap sa tanghalian? Hindi ganyan dito sa Paris" pananaway sa akin ni Grand Mere. "Mag-tsaa muna tayo, ano sa palagay mo?"  
Bago ako makasagot, bumukas na ang pinto. Pumasok ang dalawang katulong na Pranses, sina Mer at Ci. Nagulat ako at naalala ko pa ang mga pangalan nila. Sabagay, kung ganyan ba naman kaganda ang mga sekretarya sa headquarters, tatandaan ko rin ang mga panagalan nila. Dala-dala nila ang isang tray na may tea set, at isang plato ng mga biskwit. Matapos ilapag ang mga dala sa lamesa, yumuko ang mga ito at umalis. Iyon marahil ang tinatawag na 'curtsy'. Sana, mag-curtsy sila muli, lalo na iyong si Ci.  
Si Coquelicot ang nag-abot sa akin ng isang tasang tsaa, at ganoon din kay Grand Mere. Pero, siya, at ang iba pang kasamahan niya sa Kagekidan ay hindi uminom. Habang nagtataka, sumipsip ako mula sa aking tasa. At muntik nang mabulunan: malamig ang tsaa, at kung hindi ako nagkakamali, may alkohol na kasama ito. Nakita kong nakangisi si Lobelia, na para bang may nakakatawa pero hindi ko alam.  
"Pol, ayos ka lang ba?," tanong ni Grand Mere. "Namumula ka diyan, na parang namumukadkad na rosas."  
"O kaya baboy na nililitson," pang-inis ni Lobelia.  
"A, wala po ito, ayos lang ako, salamat." Kaya pala hindi kumuha ng tsaa si Glycine, dahil may alak ito. Pero sina Erica at Hanabi ay hindi rin! Hindi kaya...   
Napansin marahil ni Erica ang aking tingin sa kanilang tatlo, at wala-walang bigla na lamang itong humagulhol.  
"Naku, paumanhin, binibini. Hindi ko akalaing maiiyak ka sa pangit kong mukhang nakatitig sa iyo."  
"Hindi. Hindi mo kasalanan," pakli sa akin ni Erica. "Naaalala ko lang si Ichiro at ang gabing iyon..." sabay hagulhol muli.  
Tinakpan ko ng kaliwang kamay ang aking bibig upang bumuntong hininga. Siya rin pala, kung ganoon, ay pinaluha ng Ogami na iyon. Tarantado. Tumingin ako kay Hanabi. Tahimik lang siya, pero nangingilid ang luha sa kanyang mga mata.  
"Ayaw kong gumawa ng isang faux pas, pero kailangang kong itanong. Binibining Kitaoji, kayo rin ba ay, ay, ah, ano..." Hindi mapakali ang aking kanang kamay, na wari bang namimingwit ng salita.  
"Oo." Walang bahid ng emosyon ang salita, ngunit nakita ko sa kanyang mga mata ang pilit niyang itinatago.  
"Papatayin ko siya! Hahanapin ko siya, at pagkatapos, pagpipira-pirasuhin ko ang katawn ng Ogami na iyan!"  
"Glycine, hija, huminahon ka. Heto, kumuha ka ng biskwit. Paborito mo ang mga iyan, hindi ba?"   
"Ayoko! Hindi ako tatahimik kahit sino ang maysabi!" sabi ni Glycine, sabay pukol ng paghamon sa akin gamit ang kanyang mga mata.  
Alam ko ang susunod na sasabihin. "Kung ganoon, ay dapat maunahan mo ako, binibini, o makiusap na magtira pa ng bahaging mapagbubuhusan mo ng galit. Dahil ako rin mismo ay gustong tagpasan ng ulo ang hayop na iyan."  
"Ganyan ba ang mga salitang tinuturo sa Akademiya ng mga Pulis?" tanong sa akin ni Lobelia na may halong pangungutya.  
"Perdone, binibining Carlini, pero hindi ko sinabing ako ay isang pulis. Kaya wala akong kapangyarihan upang arestohin ka. Makakahinga ka na ng maluwag."  
"Kailan ba ako nagsabing kinabahan ako?" Ngiti.  
"Tama na iyan. Ngayon, heto tayo. Ayon sa aking data, nawala si Ogami noong makalawa pa, tama ba ako?"  
"Opo," sagot ni Erica.  
"Kung ganoon, hindi pa siya gaanong nakalayo. Tandaan po nating isang buwan ang aabutin kapag kayo ay lumayag papuntang Japan mula dito sa France."  
"Ano ngayon? E di nasa dagat na siya ngayon! Palayo na siya mula sa amin!" sabi ni Glycine.  
Pinansin ko ang mga salita niya. Amin, hindi akin. Plural na posesyon, at hindi singular. "Hindi po problema sa aming organisasyon ang bilis, o sa kasong ito, ang bagal ng mga barkong konersyal. Kaya po naming humabol sa pamamagitan ng aming steam jet runners. Hindi po sa nagyayabang ako, pero iba ang aming organisasyon."  
"Kung ganoon, kailangan na lamang nating malaman kung aling barko ang ginamit niya. Hindi rin siya makakapagtago, dahil may Wanted Poster at manhunt na isinasagawa ng mga pulis, army, at mga mersenaryong nabili ng perang Bleumer." Ngayon ko lang narinig na magsalita ng mahaba si Hanabi.  
Tumunog ang telepono. Tumayo si Grand Mere upang sagutin ito. Samantala, lumipat ang pusa kay Coquelicot at nagsimulang maglambing.  
"Ah, si Inspektor Torero? Oo, narito siya. Sandali. Ah, ito ay isa lamang katulong sa mansyon Bleumer. Heto na po ang Inspektor." Iniabot sa akin ng ginang ang telepono.  
"Si Pol Torero ito. Namataan ninyo ang target!? Lokasyon!? Ano!? Sa isang barko, ang Fleur de Lisa? Nasaan na ito!? Nasa Japan na!?"  
"Imposible!" sabay-sabay na sigaw ng mga babae. Akala ko ay mababasag ang eardrum ng tenga ko. Mabuti na lang at maglilinis pa lang ako ng tenga mamayang gabi.  
"Anak ng puta! Paano nangyari iyan! Pasensiya, hindi ikaw ang minumura ko, ang gagong iyon. Wala ba tayong agente sa Japan ngayon? Wala!? E di lumayas ka na diyan sa telepono, kakausapin ko si Chief! Dalian mo!" Huminga ako ng malalim. "Sori po, kung naging barumbado ako. Mainitin po talaga ang ulo ko," hingi ko ng paumanhin sa mga babae.  
"Naiintindihan ka namin, mon ami, kung bakit ka nagkakaganyan. May simpatiya ka na sa kalagayan ng mga alaga ko, hindi ba?" tanong ni Grand Mere.  
"Ang totoo po niyan, ay - hello, Chief? Opo. Narinig ko na po. Ngayon po? Huwag ninyo pong sabihing... sa ibabaw namin!? O, sige po. Paalam po." Nilingon ko ang mga babae sa silid. "Susunduin na ako at tutungo ng Japan para hanapin si Ichiro Ogami. Kung desidido po kayong sumama, Grand Mere, ay..."  
"Maaari ba akong magsama ng lang tao, Pol?"  
"Ah, opo, kung gusto po ninyong isama ang dalawang sekretarya ninyo, pati na po si Kuting ay kasyang-kasya! Kayang-kaya po ng sasakyan namin ang kahit na sampung karwahe at dalawampung kabayo na hindi pumupugak!"  
"Maluwag, ano? Mabuti. Mga hija, mag-impake na kayo. Magbabakasyon tayo sa lupain ng mga samurai!"  
"Teka po! Ang ibig po ninyong sabihin..."  
"Silang lahat, pati ang mga F2."  
"Anong klaseng sasakyan naman iyan na ganoon kalaki at magdadala sa aming lahat sa Japan, ha?" tanong ni Glycine.  
"Hindi nito kayang dalhin tayo agad sa Japan. Sa halip-" Hindi ko natapos ang aking pangungusap, dahil may tila bang isang bagyo ang bumaba at pumarada sa labas lamang ng bintana ng silid. "Ah, eto na ang sundo natin. Talaga bang pupunta kayong lahat sa Japan? 'Teritoryo' niya ang bansang iyon, at ako'y unang dalaw ko pa lang doon."  
"Hindi 'kayo', mon ami, pero 'tayo.' Kukunin muna natin ang mga F2 Kobu sa kanilang pinaglalagyan, pagkatapos ay makakaalis na tayo."  
Alam ko kung anong mga laban ang walang panalo, kahit na ano ang gawin mo. At nakikita ko na tila napawi ng kaunti ang pagluluksa ng mga buntis. Oo nga pala... "Erica, Glycine, Hanabi, wala naman sa inyong nahihilo kapag nasa loob ng sasakyan, mayroon ba?"  
"Napakabobong tanong! Lumalaban kami sa loob ng Kobu, tinatanong pa ba iyan?" ani ni Glycine.  
"Valid ang tanong ko. Iba ang takbo ng mga jump transport namin kaysa sa Kobu ninyo. Mas mataas ang akselerasyon nito, at paulit-ulit."  
Pinaliwanag ko ang physics at mechanics ng jump transport habang palabas kami patungo sa harap ng bahay. Malaki ang jump transport, pero hindi nito kayang buhatin ang lahat ng mga Kobu at iba pang kagamitan. "Pero hindi problema," passabi ko sa mga kasama ko, "at tatawag pa ako upang salubungin sa Chattes Noir. Mauna kayo." Ipinagbukas ko sila ng pinto, gaya ng iniuutos ng pagiging lalake. Para itong isang autobus na may dalawang palapag. Mas maganda ang mga akomodasyon sa itaas, at ang operador at mga kasamahan nito ang nasa ibaba. Pero kaming mga ahente, puedeng sa ilalim na rin lang. Macho kami, di ba? Okey lang tumayo. Ganoon nga, nakatayo ako at nakikipagusap sa base nang sumilip si Coquelicot at sinabing hinahanap daw ako ni Grand Mere. Akyat naman agad ako. Ayokong magalit si Lola, baka kung ano pa ang mangyari sa akin.  
Parang maliit na salas ang itaas ng jump transport na ito. Mukhang ito yung ginagamit na panghatid at sundo sa mga importanteng tao, gaya ng mga ambasador at opisyal ng gobyerno. Ayos. Makakaupo na rin ako sa malambot. Pero hindi pa ako pinapaupo, kaya :(  
"Ayos na po, Grand Mere. Pagdating natin sa Chattes Noir, nandoon na ang mga iba pang sasakyan. Hinahanda na rin po ng mga tauhan ninyo ang mga bagahe." Sinabi ko ang "bagahe" na nakangiti.  
"Ah, tres bien. Maupo ka, upo, sayang ang mga kudchon."  
"Salamat po."  
"Non, kami ang dapat magpasalamat dahil sa mga ginagawa mong ito. Napakabuti niya, hindi ba, mga anak?" tanong ni Grand Mere sa mga babae. "Siya nga pala, sabi mo bihasa ka sa pagiging tahimik. Hindi ba gagawa ng kaguluhan at usap-usapan ang mga sasakyan ninyo, hmm?"  
"Ah ano po, ako po ang bihasa sa Fuerza. Pero ang mga kasamahan ko, ay, ibang usapan na ang mga iyon. Ayon na po sila, o," aking sagot sabay turo sa harap.  
Tatlong bus pa ang nakahilera sa harap ng Chattes Noir. Ang mga ito ay kaunti lang ang mga bintana, upang hindi malaman ang mga nasa loob. Ito ang mga jump transport na nakasanayan ko, at ng mga kasama ko sa Fuerza. "Oo nga pala, may naalala ako. Sandali lamang po," tumayo ako at bumaba. Pakay ko ang kamera na nasa bag ko. Standard issue sa amin ang kamera, pero medyo ilegal ang paggagamitan ko ng sa akin ngayon. Pagkakuha ko sa kamera, bumalik ako sa itaas. "Maaari bang kuhanan kayo ng foto? Bilang isang grupo, kung hindi kayo sang-ayon ay hindi ko naman ipipilit." Oo nga, puede ko naman na gamitan ng long range scope at magtago at...  
"Bakit hindi? O, Erica, Hanabi, Glycine, may fotograpo. Ayusin ninyo ang mga sarili ninyo at nang hindi kayo magmukhang manang. Ang isang tunay na belle ay dapat maayos tignan, kahit na anong sitwasyon. Lalo na kayo, na magiging mga..." Hindi tinapos ni Grand Mere ang kanyang sinasabi, pero nakuha ko. Mga nanay. Ipinangako ko sa sarili ko, habang inaayos ko ang kamera at kinukunan sila ng litrato, na aayusin ko ang lahat bago matapos ito. O di kaya'y mamatay na sinusubukan ito. Pero sa totoo lang, aaminin ko, wala akong intensyong mamatay. Magagawa ko ito. Kaya ko. Dapat lang.  
Natapos ang kuhanan ng litrato. Medyo sumaya na ang kapaligiran sa itaas, salamat sa kamera ko at lalo na kay Coquelicot. Wari bang alam niya na kailangang mapawi ang bigat at tensiyon sa paligid, at alam niya kung paano gawin ito. Naiinggit ako sa kanya. Kung ganoon lamang ako noong aking kabataan, ah, ewan.  
"May utang ka sa amin ngayon, Monsieur Detective," pang-iistorbo sa akin ni Erica.  
"Sige, basta hindi dugo o balat o laman, lalong huwag na pera!" ang sagot kong nakangisi.  
"Mas importante kaysa sa mga iyon ang hanap naming kabayaran, monsieur. Impormasyon. Mahalaga ito sa mga imbestigador, hindi ba?" sabat ni Lobelia. "Taga-saan ka, saan ka ipinanganak, ha?"  
"Iyon lang ba? Taga-Pilipinas ako. Ang papa ko ay taga-Salamanca, sa Espanya. Ang aking mama, sumalangit nawa, ay isang mestiza Tsino-Filipino. Dahil sa mga koneksyon ng aking papa, nakapasok ako sa trabahong ito kahit na ang kantiyaw sa akin ay dapat nag-sundalo na lang ako."  
"Ilang taon ka na ba?" tanong ni Glycine. Deretsahan, prangka. Maganda sa ibang pagkakataon, pero ngayon parang nasa Inquisicion ako.  
"Bente dos. 9 na taon na ako sa Fuerza."  
"Nagtatrabaho ka na bilang detektib noong 13 ka pa lang?" gulat na tanong ni Hanabi.  
"Trabaho, oo. Detektib, hindi. Taga-guhit ng mga mukha ng target, taga-peke ng mga pirma - teka, hindi ko yata dapat sinabi iyon, ah."  
"Haha, detektib, mayroon na kaming sikretong mahal," hirit ni Lobelia.  
"Oo nga, at mahihirapan kang tubusin ito," dagdag ni Erica.  
May nagsalita sa tubo. "Ginoong Torero, wala na pong makakakita sa atin. Ayos na po ang lahat, pati ang mga kargo."  
"Magaling, kapitan. Pasunurin na lang ang iba, at mauuna tayo."  
"Roger. Mga kasama, talon na!"  
Isang mababang pagsabog ang nagpatilapon sa sasakyan paitaas. Sumaldak ako sa sahig. Masakit ang puwit ko. Medyo hindi lang ako makakatakbo ng matulin ng isang oras. Nilingon ko ang mga bisita, at para bang walang nangyaring iba sa ordinaryo. Pati ang mga baraha sa lamesang nilalaro nila, hindi natinag. Ibang klase talaga ang mga taong ito.  
Tumalon muli ang sasakyan, at matapos ang ilang sandali ay nakasubsob na ako sa sahig malapit sa may paanan ng mga katulong ni Grand Mere. Bago ako makahingi ng tawad, nakatikim ako ng sapatos na balat na gawa sa Paris. Hindi pala masarap, kaya nagtaka ako kung bakit dalawa ang ibinigay nila sa akin. Marahil, mapagbigay talaga ang mga Pranses, lalo na ang mga babae.  
Hinarap ko ang Paris Kagekidan at ang kanilang manager. Parang hindi sila natutuwa sa akin. Ayos lang iyon, dahil mahihirapan ka ring matuwa kung sinipa ka ng sapatos na may takong na dalawang beses. "Maligayang pagdating sa mobile base ng Fuerza. Ito po ang Los Bravos. Sa ngayon ay nakalutang po tayo ng mahigit-kumulang sa 1 kilometro sa ibabaw ng lupa. Sa ilang sandali ay maipapasok na po sa loob ng airship ang mga gamit ninyo. Hintayin lang po natin habang hinihila po tayo ng mga kable papasok. Maraming salamat po." 


	2. Ikalawang Pahina

Ang Pagtugis (The Hunt)  
A Sakura Taisen Fanfic done almost entirely in Tagalog  
by Jemu Nekketsu  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sakura Taisen. If I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic, right?   
  
II. Los Bravos: Ang Magagaling (The Great Ones)  
Nang ayos na ang iba pang jump transport, hinarap ko ang deck officer at sumaludo. "Maligayang pagbabalik, Ginoo. Kailangan ninyo ba ng tulong medikal?" tanong nito sa akin matapos ibalik ang saludo.  
"Ah, ito ba? Wala ito. 'Wag niyong alalahanin. Pero gusto kong i-check up niyo ang mga babae doon sa JT na sinakyan ko, lalo na yung Haponesa, at saka yung kulay pula at dilaw yong buhok. Buntis ang mga iyon, ha? Gusto ko ng detalyadong ulat mamaya. Sinong C.O. ko ang nandito?"  
"Si Ahente Bigkis po, ser. Kung wala na po kayong ipag-uutos," sumaludo siya muli at umalis. Si Jaime Dikit. Mayabang, mahilig sa babae at makabagong mga armas. Napangiti ako. Mukhang makakatulog ako hanggang dumating sa Japan ang airship. Tapos, magpapraktis uli ako ng mga talento ko. Mahirap na kalawangin, ba. Binalikan ko sina Grand Mere at ang mga alaga niya. "Mag-uulat po muna ako sa aking superior. Huwag po kayong mag-atubiling magpatulong sa mga tauhan dito. Sige po, mauuna na po ako."  
"O sige, mon ami, maglilibot lang muna kami. Teka nga pala, saan kami tutuloy?" pahabol ni Grand Mere.  
"Boluntir!" sigaw ko sa paligid. May tatlo namang sumagot at pumila sa harap ko. "Tomas, Kulas, Dagul, kayo ang yaya ng mga 'to, ha? Akong bahala sa Sarhento ninyo. Sige, aalis na ako. Grand Mere, sila po ang mga utusan ninyo. Paalam!"  
  
Nakaalis din, sa wakas. Ngayon, para hanapin si Dikit. Pinuntahan ko muna ang bridge. Wala, puro mga junior officer ang nakita ko. Pero sandali, junior officers? Ayos, puede akong mag-hari-harian. Pero hinde, may misyon pa ako. "Nasaan si Ahente Dikit?" tanong ko sa pinakamalapit sa akin.  
"Ah, wala po ba dito sa paligid?" ang sagot ng tinanong ko na para bang nagulat.  
"Ignoramus! Tatanungin ko ba kung nasaan kung nakikita ko? Buwiset!"  
Sunod kong dinalaw ang kainan. Walang masyadong kumakain, pero para makasigurado, pumasok ako sa kusina at nagtanong sa mga kusinera.  
"Aling Ho-Mei, nasaan ang mga senior officer? Ano bang meron ngayon?"  
"Ah, ikaw ba hini mo alam? Ngayon kaalawan nang kapitan. Oo, saya-saya sila, kain-kain, inom-inom, kanta-kanta sila sa kom-pe-lens. Kaya ako ngayon padala nang dami pa cham-pen."  
"Ah." Conference room. Baka nandoon din ang mokong na iyon. "Salamat, ha, Aling Ho-Mei. Pakamusta na lang sa mga atsay mo, ha?"  
"O sige, ikaw alis na, ikaw na lin dala alak, ano? Oke lang?"  
Anak ng tofu. Ginawa pa akong kargador. "Sige na nga." Umalis ako ng kusina, dala ang isang case ng champagne. 1896 ang tatak sa labas. Hah. Medyo hindi pa ayos ang mga ito. Pero pag lasing ka na, wala ka nang pakialam kung 1666 o 1896 ang alak mo. Ang mahalaga, may naiinom ka. May pambasa ka ng lalamunan.   
May naririnig na akong kumakanta. Mga lasing na Ilokano, o di kaya'y Pangasinense yata. 'Dayang-dayang' na nagkandadaya-daya na ang mga salita ang umaabot sa akin mula sa loob ng conference room. Sinipa ko pabukas ang mga pinto, at nagtinginan silang lahat sa akin. Napansin kong wala din doon si Dikit. "O, ba't natigil kayo? Meron pa akong dala, o," sabay pakita ko ng case. Naghiyawan na naman ang mga timang. "Sandali," hirit ko, "alam nyo ba kung nasaan si Jaime?" Hindi ako umaasa na may makakasagot, at wala ngang sumagot. Hay, buhay talaga.  
Iniwan ko na ang mga lasing sa kanilang kasiyahan. Saan ko kaya hahanapin ang Jaimeng iyon? Nang bigla kong nakita si Kulas. "O Kulas, nasaan na yong mga bisita natin?"  
"Ah, sila po, yung mga taga-Paris? Nasa deck B po sila, sa pinakamalaking silid doon. Eto nga po, naghahanap po ako ng matinong mga kasangkapan para sa kanila," sagot ni Kulas.  
"Ganoon ba? Ayos yan, bata. Sige, hahanapin ko pa si Ahente Dikit."  
"Nandoon din po siya. Siya nga po yung namamahala sa pag-aayos ng silid ng mga bisita."  
Tingnan mo mga naman, o. Nagpaikot-ikot ako, nalusutan tuloy ako ng lokong iyon. "Naku, salamat, Kulas. Maiwan na kita, hane, at kakausapin ko pa ang C.O. ko na iyon."  
  
Nasa Deck B na ako, papunta sa Room 13. Palapit pa lang ako, naririnig ko na ang boses niyang lumalabas sa bukas na pinto.  
"Well, he's a very good worker, and as his superior, I'm proud to have him working for me." Boses iyon ni Dikit.  
Pumasok ako sa silid. Bukas ang pinto, kaya hindi na ako kumatok. "Aba, Ahente Jaime Dikit, nandito pala kayo. Mag-uulat na po ba ako, ser?"  
Kumunot ang noo ng aking kausap. Medyo nagtaka rin ang mga bisita sa aking tono ng pananalita. May ilang mga kilay rin ang tumaas.  
"Oh, it's you, Pol. How many times do I have to tell you that I prefer to be called James, and that when with foreign visitors, you must address me as Mr. Bond?" tanong sa akin ng aking C.O.  
Nayayabangan ako sa mokong na ito. Kung hindi lang siya mas matanda sa akin, malamang nasapak ko na siya. Porke ba at hangang-hanga sa kanya ang Inglatera at mga Ingles ay hindi na siya makakausap ng Tagalog? At may paiba-iba pa siya ng ngalan. Pwe! Pero kung Ingles ba ang labanan, e... "Begging your pardon, sir, but if you would not want my report now, would you allow me to continue with my investigation, then? I'm sure, the faster I solve their case, the happier they'll be. And we want them to be happy, yes?"  
"Oh, that's right. Very well, if you ladies will excuse me," nag-bow ang ungas, sabay alis. Hay, salamat, wala na ang mahangin na iyon.   
"May hindi ba kayo pagkakaunawaan ni Ginoong Bond, Pol?" tanong ni Grand Mere.  
"Oo nga pala, magaling ka palang mag-Ingles. Pero bakit mo pinilit na mag-purong Pranses sa mansion nina Glycine?" bati ni Erica.  
"Wala lang. Ayos na ba kayo sa kinauupuan ninyo? Gusto ko na kasing simulan ang imbestigasyon, e."  
Nagtaas ng kilay si Glycine. "Ganyan ba talaga kayong mga Pilipino, walang paliguy-ligoy pa at diretso sa punto?"  
"Hindi naman lahat. Espesyal na kaso lang siguro ako," sagot kong nakangisi na parang unggoy. "Bueno, medyo maselan ang mga susunod na mga salita ko..." tumingin ako kay Grand Mere, sunod ay kay Coquelicot.  
Nakuha ni Grand Mere ang nais kong sabihin. Pumitik siya, at naglabas si Mer ng isang panyo. Nilagyan niya ng piring si Coquelicot, sa kabila ng mga reklamo nito, at kinandong sabay takip sa mga tenga nito. Medyo asiwa ang pusa, pero maya-maya ay nakaupo na rin ito sa kandungan ng bata. Napansin kong nakangisi si Lobelia.  
"Ngayon, nais kong ilahad ninyo sa akin ang mga pangyayari dalawang araw na ang nakalilipas. Interesado akong malaman kung nasaan kayo, anong oras, at ano ang inyong ginagawa nang kayo ay nilapitan ni Ichiro Ogami. Sino sa inyo ang mauuna?" Walang sumagot. "Ikaw, binibining Hanabi, maaari mo bang umpisahan?"  
Malinaw na ayaw nilang magsalita, pero sa huli, nagsimula ring magkuwento si Hanabi. "Nasa silid ko ako noon, mga ika-walo ng umaga. Inaalala ko noon ang aking si Philip, at pinagmamasdan ang aming litrato ng ma kumatok sa pinto."  
"Sino ang kumakatok, binibini?"   
"Binukasn ko upang alamin, at nakita kong si Ichiro pala. Napansin niya ang aking mukha at nahulaan niyang nagmumuni-muni ako sa nakaraan at pinapalungkot ang aking sarili. Sinabi niyang napakaganda ng umaga para maging maluhain, at niyaya niya akong mamasyal sa konserbatoryo at masdan ang mga magagandang bulaklak."  
"At pumayag ka at sumama, ganoon ba?"  
"Oo. Tahimik pa noon, at nagsisimula pa lang magising ang kabahayan. Walang nakakita sa aming dalawa ng umalis kami."  
"Ano ang nangyari sa loob ng konserbatoryo, Hanabi?"  
Namula ang dalaga. "Kailangang ko bang sabihin?"  
"Nasimulan mo na, ma petite, kaya dapat mo itong tapusin. Para matapos na rin ang pagdurusa mo, at ninyong tatlo," sagot ni Grand Mere.   
"Sige na, Hanabi, ituloy mo ang salaysay mo," pakiusap ko sa kanya.  
"Pumunta kami sa gitna ng konserbatoryo, kung saan may mga bangko para maupuan. Pinaupo niya ako, at ng nakaupo na ako ay tinabihan niya ako. Tumitig ako sa kanya, at sinabi niyang 'Hanabi, matagal ko nang gustong gawin ito' at hinalikan niya ako sa labi. Nagsimula ring maglakbay ang mga kamay niya, una sa pisngi ko, tapos sa leeg, pababa ng pababa. Parang nahihilo ako sa mga nararamdaman ko, at nang hindi ko na matiis ay ipinikit ko ang mga mata ko. Nang muli akong dumilat, wala na akong damit pang-ibaba at ganoon din siya. Sa loob-loob ko ay alam ko ang gusto niyang mangyari, at... at pumayag ako," pagtatapos ni Hanabi, sabay bitaw ng mga luha. Tahimik siyang lumuha, hindi ko alam kung gaano katagal. Nang mahimasmasn ito, muli itong nagsalita. "Alam ko kung ano ang iniisip ninyo. Na tanga ako, na napakadali ko namang bumigay sa lalaking iyon. Kasalanan ko kung bakit ako nagkakaganito ngayon! Kasalanan ko!"   
"Ah, ma cherie, huwag kang magsalita nang ganyan. Lahat tayo ay nagkakamali paminsan-minsan. Lalo na sa mga damdamin at mga puso. Alam ko ang pinagdadaanan mo ngayon," pagkonsuelo ni Grand Mere, na tumayo sa kanyang puesto at tinabihan ang lumuluhang Haponesa. "Narito na ang iyong Grand Mere, tahan na, hija."   
Hindi ko na matagalang masdan ang umiiyak. Bumaling ang aking tingin sa dalawa pang kasapi ng Kagekidan. Nagulat ako sa nakita ko sa kanilang mukha. Magkahalong galit, awa, at, ano ito, pagkamangha? O di kaya'y di-paniniwala?  
"Ano ang problema, Glycine, Erica? Para bang nakarinig kayo ng isang kuwentong de horor. May nais ba kayong sabihin na dapat kong malaman?"  
"Imposible," anas ng eredera.  
"Baka isang himala ang nangyari," ang hirit ni Erica.  
"Hindi ko kayo maintindihan. Anong himala at imposible ang pinagsasabi ninyong dalawa?" ang marahan pero desidido kong tanong.  
"Hindi maaaring kasama ni Ichiro si Hanabi gaya ng sinasabi nito. Nang mga oras na iyon, sa simbahan, kami ni Ichiro ay... ay..." Hindi matapos ni Erica ang kanyang pangungusap, dahil sumabad si Glycine.  
"Hindi totoo iyan! Katutunog lamang ng aking orasan sa tabi ng kama nang dumilat ako at nakita ko siyang nakatayo sa paanan ng aking higaan na may kagat na rosas at may dalang isang bote ng champagne at dalawang baso! Kasinungalingan ang lahat ng inyong mga sinasabi! Nilisan lamang ni Ichiro ang aking tabi nang tumunog ang orasan para sa ika-siyam ng umaga! Isang oras kaming magkasama, naririnig niyo ba, isang oras!"  
Tumaas ang boses ni Hanabi. "Hindi ako sinungaling, Glycine! Kilala mo ako, matagal na tayong magkaibigan, hindi ba? Paano mong masasabi ang bagay na iyan!"  
Ganoon din si Erica. "Nagsasabi ako ng totoo! Saksi ang mga santong bato at ang Kristo kasama ng mga disipulo niya sa hapag, pinaubaya ko nang lubos ang aking sarili kay Ichiro at hindi niya ako nilubayan hanggang mag-simula ang unang misa, na ginaganap tuwing ika-sampu ng umaga! Itanong pa ninyo kay Padre Renault!"  
"Sandali! Walang bintangan! Huminahon tayo! Alalahanin ninyong may bata sa ating silid. Hindi ito nagiging magandang halimbawa para sa kanya."  
Tumahimik ang silid. "Naririnig ninyo ba ang mga sinasabi ninyo? Kasama, kaniig, katalik ninyo ang Ogaming iyan mula sa oras ng alas-otso, nang sabay-sabay sa tatlong iba-ibang lokasyon?" tanong ko. "Lobelia."  
"Ano iyon?" medyo ilang na tanong ni Lobelia. "Kung inaakala mong binisita rin ako ng hayop na lalaking iyon, nagkakamali ka. Nag-eensayo ako ng mag-isa sa mga sandaling ginahasa ang mga kasama ko."  
Sabay-sabay na tumutol ang tatlo, at iisa lang ang kanilang sinasabi: "Hindi panggagahasa ang naganap! Pinatunayan ko lamang ang aking pag-ibig para sa kanya, sa paraang lubos naming ikinasiya!" Matapos iyon, ang tatlo ay nagkatinginan at natahimik ang silid. Ako ang bumasag sa katahimikan.  
"Anak ng puta! Tatlong hinayupak na manyakis na Ogami! Gusto kong matawa, magalit, sumigaw, sabay-sabay! Nababaliw na ba ako, HAH!?"  
"Kadete Pribado Tomas Sarsani, may dala para kay Ahente Pol Torero, po!" Nakakahiyang may nakarinig sa huli kong isinigaw. Namumula ang mukha, nilapitan ko ang kawal.  
"Tomas, narinig mo ba ang huli kong sinabi, hinde, ang mga huli kong isinigaw?" tanong ko sa kadete.  
"Kung ano po ang nakita, narinig, nadama, paglisan ko, iiwan ko!"  
"Mabuti, mabuti. Ano ang dala mo para sa akin?"  
"Ito po," sabi ni Tomas sabay abot ng isang envelope. Kinuha ko, at umalis ang kadete. Marahil ito ang mga resulta medikal kanina. Binasa ko ang mga ito, at natahimik nang matagal. Nagsimula nang magusyoso ang mga babae, kaya minabuti ko na silang sagutin. Tutal, ang pinakamagandang depensa ay ang pag-atake, hindi ba? "Ito ang mga resulta sa pagsusri kanina ng aming mga mediko sa inyo. Normal naman kayong lahat at walang masamang epekto sa inyo ang jump at ang elevation. At ayon din dito, mayroon tayong time limit na apat na buwan para mahanap ang salarin. Dahil sa pagdating ng ika-limang buwan, malamang na lumobo, ipagpaumanhin ang barumbado kong salita, ang mga tiyan ninyong tatlo. At malamang sa hindi, sabay-sabay pa kayong magluluwal ng inyong mga sanggol."  
"HA?!" sabay-sabay nilang banat.  
"Ito ang sitwasyon natin ngayon: ginalaw ang tatlong dalaga ng iisang lalaki lamang, ayon sa kanilang mga salaysay. Medyo mahirap paniwalaan, alam ko, pero dapat ay sanay na ako sa mga bagay na ito. Nagawa ng salarin na magtungo sa Japan sa loob lamang ng 2 araw. Lubhang nakababahala, hindi po ba? Mabuti na lamang at dala ninyo ang mga F2 Koubu ninyo."  
"At bakit naman iyon naging mabuti? May kalaban ba kami na dapat harapin?" tanong ni Erica.  
"Hindi ninyo alam? Muli na namang naglalabasan ang mga maligno at demonyo sa mga lansangan ng Japan, at hindi ko tinutukoy ang mga lasing at mga barumbado. Mapanganib na, at muli na namang kailangan ang Teigekidan para linisin ang mga lansangan at panatilihin ang katahimikan."  
"Hindi mo pa rin sinasabi kung bakit maayos ang pagdala namin sa mga Koubu. Hindi naman kami pumunta sa Japan para lumaban, kung hindi ay panagutin si Ichiro Ogami," sabi ni Lobelia.  
"May mga teorya ako kung paano nangyari ang masalimuot na pangyayaring ito. Kapag narinig ninyo, malalaman ninyo kung bakit maaaring gamitin ang mga Koubu."  
"Sige, ikuwento mo! Mahihilig ako sa mga fairy tale!" sabi ni Coquelicot.  
"Nang maghagilap ang Tokyo at Paris ng mga piloto ng Koubu, iisang lalaki lamang ang natagpuan. Nakapagtataka, hindi ba? Ngayon, naglipana na muli ang mga demonyo sa Japan. Malamang, magagaya din ang Pransya. Hindi kaya ng Teigeki na bantayan ang Imperial Capital at tumulong sa ibang mga lugar ng sabay. Ganoon na kalala ang sitwawsyon.  
"Nais ninyong marinig ang mga teorya ko? Ang una ay napakasimple. Sinasabi nitong dinukot si Ogami-"  
"Dinukot!? Ang mahal kong Ichiro!?" Hindi ko na sasabihin kung sino ang mga nagsalita, pero bibigyan ko kayo ng tulong: tatlo sila at buntis.  
"Ng isang grupong siyentipiko at ginawan ng mga kakambal. Mga 'clone', ang tawag sa Ingles. Marahil nilagyan ng mga pangkontrol sa isip, at kayong tatlo ay ginawang eksperimento. Ang dahilan: kailangan ng mga tao na siguradong magkakaroon ng mga anak na kayang magpatakbo ng Koubu! Oo nga at medyo mahina ang kapangyarihan niya, pero taglay niya ang katangian na magpagalaw at lumaban sa loob ng Koubu. At kung kukuha sila ng amang kayang magpatakbo ng Koubu at ng isang ina na ganoon din-"  
"Malamang ang magiging anak nila ay taglay din ang kapangyarihan na iyon!" bulalas ni Glycine.  
"Mismo. At kung may teknolohiya sila upang makagawa ng kambal ng isang tao ng makailang ulit, at kontrolin ang mga ito, ano pa kayang gamit ang taglay nila? Sa isang banda, hindi masama ang kanilang hangarin, pero ang mga pamamaraan nila ay hindi ko gusto. Isa pa, napakadaling abusuhin at gamitin sa maling paraan ang teknolohiyang ganoon."  
"Kung hindi pa nangyari ang sinasabi mong korapsyon," wika ni Lobelia.  
"Sinabi mo na dalawa ang teorya mo. Ano pa ang isa?" tanong ni Hanabi.  
"Ang ikalawa ay mas madilim at mas masaklap. Dahil sa hina ng kanyang kapangyarihan sa labas ng Koubu, napakadaling mapasailalim sa kapangyarihan ng kadiliman ni Ogami. Puedeng makatulong ang kanyang pagsasanay na militar, ang kanyang kodigo ng mga etiko at pagpapahalaga, pero walang hindi nakukuha kapag dinaan sa tiyaga. Sinong makakapagsabi kung anong kapangyarihan mayroon ang demonyong gumapos sa kanya? Puedeng taglay nito ang kapangyarihan na gumawa ng kopya ng sarili nito, na tila isang estrellang dagat. At kung bakit kayo ay pinagsamantalahan, hindi ko masasabi. Baka nais nitong ang mga supling niya ay may katangi-tanging kapangyarihan din. Pero ang nasisiguro ko ay ito: ang anak na may bahid ng dugo ng demonyo ay kayang makontrol ng magulang nito na may dugo rin ng demonyo."  
Kinilabutan sila sa aking huling sinabi, lalo na sina Erica, Hanabi, at Glycine. Ang tanong ni Coquelicot ay gumulat sa aming lahat. "Ikaw, Kuya Pol, ano ang pinaniniwalaan mo?" Tumingin ang lahat sa bata, sabay baling naman sa akin. "Ang pinaniniwalaan ko, ay baka may iba pang paliwanag na nariyan at nag-aabang lamang. Naniniwala rin ako, na oras na makarating tayo sa Japan, makahanap tayo ng mga sagot."  
Tila ba nagwikang anghel ako. Sumitsit ang speaker ng PA system, at nagsalita ang mahangin na si Dikit. "We are now in Japanese territory, ladies and gentlemen. We will be touching down in a few minutes. We trust that you enjoyed this trip very much. Agent Torero, we did our part, it's time for you to do yours." May halong pagmamaliit ang tono ng boses niya. Sigurado akong gusto niyang iparating sa mga taga-Paris ang kanyang opinyon sa akin.  
"Agad-agad ay tutungo tayo sa base ng Teigeki. Para masigurado kung nandito nga si Ogami, at para na rin makahingi ng tulong. Excuse me, pero kailangan ko pong maghanda," sabi ko sabay alis sa silid. 


	3. Ikatlong Pahina

Ang Pagtugis (The Hunt)  
A Sakura Taisen Fanfic done almost entirely in Tagalog  
by Jemu Nekketsu  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sakura Taisen. If I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic, right?   
  
III. SAMURAI AT MGA ESPIRITU (Samurai and Spirits)  
Matapos ang isang oras at kalahati ay nakatayo na kami sa harapan ng Imperial Theater. Takipsilim na, at magkahalo ang liwanag at dilim ng pantay. Hindi namin nais na malamin ni Ogami, o mas tamang sabihin na hindi ko nais, na parating na kami. Nagsimula na nga ang pagtugis.  
Bumukas ang pinto at bumaba ang isang babaeng Amerikana. Dilaw ang kanyang buhok at nagpakilalang si Rachette Altair. "Ako ang acting commander ng Hanagumi habang hindi pa bumabalik si Ginoong Ogami. At sino naman kayo?"  
Hinayaan kong si Grand Mere ang magpakilala sa kanyang mga alaga. Nang lumingon siya sa akin, ako naman ang nagsalita. "Ako po si Pol Torero. Naatasan po ako ng matataas na opisyal upang hanapin ang nawawalang si Ichiro Ogami."  
Medyo nag-isip si Binibining Altair. "Nawawala si Ogami? Sandali, hindi apelyidong Hapon ang Torero. Mas malapit ito sa Espanyol, hindi ba?"  
kanyang tanong sabay pukol ng makahulugang tingin sa akin.  
"Wala po akong magagawa, Binibini. Ang mga utos ay dapat kong sundin, kahit hindi ko gusto ang mga pinagagawa sa akin."  
"Hmm. Hindi sagot iyan, pero sige, palalampasin ko. Siya nga pala," lumingon siya sa likod at nakitang may iba na kaming mga kasama, "nais kong ipakilala ang mga pinakabatang kasapi ng Hanagumi. Heto sina Iris Chateauxbriand at Leni Milchstrasse."  
Yumuko ang dalawang batnag nabanggit. Napansin kong parang napukaw ang interes ni Coquelicot, at sinong hindi makakaintindi? Ngunit hindi lamang iyon ang aking napansin. "Ano, sandali, Binibining Altair. Mata ko lang ba, o talagang may mga harang na tabla ang mga bintana sa ikalawang palapag?"  
Magaling si Rachette Altair. Kung nagulat siya, muntik ko nang hindi mapansin. "Ang mga iyon ba? Luma na kasi ang mga salamin at napagpasyahang palitan ang mga ito, ganoon, oo."  
"Ah. Medyo malamig ang mga silid na iyan kapag gabi na, kung ganoon," ang aking sabi.  
"Ay naku! Nasaan ang mga mabuting asal ko? Tuloy kayo, at pasensya na kung napagod kayo sa kakatayo dito. Halikayo sa loob." Tumawag siya ng mga katulong upang kunin ang mga bagahe. "Ah, teka, ano ang laman ng mga trak na iyan?" tanong ni Rachette.  
"Mga sorpresa sana para kay Binibining Ri Kohran. Siguradong matutuwa siya kapag nakita niya ang mga iyan. Sana ay maintindihan po ninyo."  
"Oo. Sige, alam ko ang hitsura ng isang karatulang "Bawal Hawakan" kapag nakakita ako ng isa." Nakangiti siya nang sabihin ito. "Tara na sa loob, siguradong pagod kayo mula sa biyahe."  
Malayo sa katotohanan ang kanyang sinabi. Hindi ako pagod. Ginaganahan ako, at inaabangan ko ang hapunan upang makita at makausap ang Teigeki. Hindi niyo lang alam, nais ko silang makita nang personal at makunan ng litrato. Tiyak na sikat na naman ako sa opisina kapag nangyari iyon. Para sa akin, ang paghahalo ng trabaho at saya ay isang napakagandang ideya. "Oo nga pala. Binibini, makikisalo po ba mamaya sa hapag ang Imperial Floral Group?"  
Medyo nababahala ang mga mata ni Rachette nang sumagot. "Makikita natin mamaya, hindi ba?"  
  
Hindi ako mapakali. Matapos maligo at magpalit ng damit ay sinubukan kong umidlip pero ayaw ako dalawin ng antok. Kaya napagisipan ko na mamasyal muna. Bumangon ako at nagsuot nang sapatos. Binaon ko ang aking lockpick set at isang pares na shuriken na pasalubong sa akin ng isa pang ahente, si Raul Okarin, nang manggaling ito sa Japan. "Para sa iyo, kasi ayaw mong lumaban ng harapan."  
Naalala ko ang mga bintanang may harang. May maliit na boses na nagsasabi sa aking hindi para sa rasong aestetikal ang pagpapalit ng mga bintana. Aalamin ko ang totoong dahilan. Pero bago ang lahat, titignan ko muna ang lagay nang mga kasama ko. Responsibilidad ko sila, dahil ako ang nagdala sa kanila dito. Lumabas ako ng pinto, at nang masiguro kong walang tao sa paligid, kumatok ako sa pintong pinakamalapit sa aking silid.  
"Sino iyan?" boses ni Grand Mere ang sumagot.  
"Ako lang po, si Pol. Ayos lang po ba kayo diyan?"  
"Pol, ikaw pala. Pasok, iho, at may sasabihin ako sa iyo."  
Nagtaka ako. Importanteng sasabihin na hindi makapaghintay? Pinihit ko ang doorknob at pumasok. Tila naghahanda na si Grand Mere para sa hapunan, dahil nadatnang ko siyang sumusubok ng mga kuwintas. "Ang mga perlas po. Mas nakakadagdag ng dignidad at nakababawas ng... ah, tensyon."  
"Merci, mon ami. Tapatin mo ako. Naniniwala ka bang si Ichiro ang may gawa ng, ng bagay na ito kina Erica, Glycine at Hanabi?" tanong niya sa akin.  
"Hindi po. Kung siya talaga ang may gawa, sigurado akong labag ito sa kalooban niya."  
"Nakakasiguro ka ba, Pol? Maski ako ay hindi ko siya kilala nang husto upang masabi iyan. Sana nga ay tama ang sinabi mo, Pol. Dahil mas mahirap siyang kasuklaman kung ganoon nga."  
Nagulat ako sa paratang na iyon ni Grand Mere. Hindi ako nagsalita. Kung nasusunog ang katahimikan, malamang sumabog ang silid kung may nagsindi ng posporo.  
"Makakaalis ka na, Pol. At isa pa, hindi kita kinausap bago maghapunan, naiintindihan mo?"  
"Opo. Sige po, maiwan ko na kayo." Para sabihing nababagabag ako ay isang katatawanan. Tuliro ako sa inaasal ng donya. Kung kaya napatalon ako ng kalahating metro nang may susunod na nagsalita.  
"Kamusta?" boses ng isang batang babae.  
"Ngiyaaa!" sabay talon ko at tingin sa likod.  
"Ang ibig sabihin ba ng ngiya ay 'oo' o 'hindi'?" Si Iris pala. Ano ang ginagawa ng isang paslit na Pranses na mag-isa sa Japan?  
"Ang ibig sabihin noon ay huwag kang manggugulat nang ibang tao," ang sagot ko sa kanya. Medyo mabilis pa rin ang tibok ng puso ko, parang tumakbo ako ng dalawang kilometro na walang hinto.  
"O sige. Para hindi ka magulat, sasabihin ko sa iyong tumingin ka sa likod mo," abiso niya sa akin.  
"May naloloko pa ba ang isang yan? Tatalikod ako at pagkatapos ay may kung ano nang sasalubong sa mukha ko paglingon ko uli sa iyo."  
May naramdaman akong tumutok sa aking likuran, sa aking sinturon. "Kung ganoon, patay ka na pala dapat. Ang isang magaling na imbestigador ay dapat alam na ang isang bata ay hindi nagsisinungaling." Isa na namang boses.   
Dahan-dahan akong pumihit at lumingon. "Ikaw pala, Ginoong Milchstrasse. Huwag po kayong mag-alala, wala po akong masamang balak sa iyo o sa inyo pong nobya," sabi kong may kasamang ngiti.  
Tumawa si Iris, at maya-maya ay tumawa rin si Leni. Ako ay napakamot na lang ng ulo na parang tsonggo. "May nasabi ba ako?" tanong ko, na lalong ikinatuwa ng mga bata. Napabuntung-hininga na lang ako. Mahirap talaga kapag hindi ka na musmos. Narinig kong may bumukas na pinto, at nilingon ko iyon. Namataan ko si Coquelicot, at sinenyasan kong pumarito sa amin. Isinara niya ang pinto at patakbong lumapit sa aminng tatlo. Gaya ng inaasahan ko, lumipat ang atensyon ng dalawang batang kasapi ng Teigeki sa bagong dating.  
"Kamusta? Ako ang mahiwagang anghel, si Coquelicot. Bakit ninyo tinatawanan si Kuya Pol?" tanong niya sa salitang Pranses.  
Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Iris at napangiti. Sa loob ko, nangiti rin ako. Marahil bato lang ang hindi mapapangiti sa palabas na ito. Sayang nga lamang at hindi ko masundan ang mala-machine gun na bilis ng kanilang pag-uusap, na maya-maya ay bumagal upang makasabay si Leni. Pero kahit na bumagal nang kaunti ang kanilang pag-uusap, pakiramdam ko ay nasa bansang Gresya ako. Para hindi ako mabato, nagtapal ako ng ngiti sa aking mga labi at inalala ang pintong binuksan ni Coquelicot. Tatlong pinto mula kay Grand Mere, apat mula sa akin, pero may isa pang silid sa tabi. Marahil nilagay ni Grand Mere ang mga nagdadalang-tao na mas malapit sa kanya, at kung ganoon ay kay Lobelia ang silid na katabi ng kay Coquelicot.  
May naramdaman akong humihila sa braso ko. Ang makulit na Vietnamesa na naman. "Maglibut-libot tayo. Sila ang magiging tour guide natin."  
"Magandang ideya iyan! Sige, tayo na!" Ayos! Hindi ako magmumukhang kahinahinala kapag kasama ko ang dalawang ito na naglalakad sa paligid.  
  
Hapunan. Maganda ang silid, maliwanag dahil sa de kuryenteng chandelier at mga ilaw na hugis kandila na nakalagay sa mga dingding at poste. Ang mga kurtinang makakapal at ang karpet ay naninigurong kahit magkaroon ng opera habang kumakain, hindi ito aabot sa labas. Malaki ang hapag, na kayang-kayang magkasya ang dalawampung tao at puede pang mag-inat kung hindi nga lang ito masamang asal.   
"Ako na marahil ang pinakamasuwerteng lalake sa mundo! Mantakin mo, labing-apat magagandang babae ang kasabay ko sa hapunan!" bulalas ko.  
"Mali ang inyong sinasabi, Signore Torero," sagot sa akin ni Orihime Soletta. Isa siyang magandang paghahalo ng dugong Hapon at Italiano. May kaliitan siya, pero dahil ako ay anim na talampakan ang taas, baka ganoon lang ang pananaw ko. (Medyo naiilang nga ako sa isa pang kasapi ng Teigeki, si Binibining Kirishima, dahil hanggang baba niya lamang ang tuktok ng aking ulo.) Nakakatawag ng pansin ang kanyang malagong itim na buhok, matapos ay ang kanyang kutis na kulay cappucino.  
"Paanong ako ay nagkakamali, signorina?" ang tanong ko.  
"Labinlimang katangi-tanging babae ang kasama mo sa hapag, Detektib."  
"Labinlima?" Ang PariKagekidan at si Grand Mere ay anim, ika-pito si Binibining Altair. Labinglima bawasan ng pito, ay walo. Ang walo pang kasama ko sa mesa ay... Namumula ang mukha, hinarap ko si Leni. "Patawad, senyorita, sa aking pagkakamali. Ang tanging palusot ko ay ang simpleng kabobohan."  
Nakarinig ako ng bulungang Pranses. Nangiti ako ng bahagya. Hindi lang pala ako ang nag-akalang lalaki si Leni, pero magpapapako muna sila sa krus bago nila aminin ito. Asar.  
"Aba, Ginoong Detektib, simpula na kayo ng kamatis na hinog," ang naging obserbasyon ni Leni.  
"Oo nga, e. Medyo alam ko, dahil pakiramdam ko ay nasusunog ang mukha at tenga ko. Partida na ito, dahil hindi pa ako tumikim ng wasabi o kaya ng sake."  
Tuloy ang masayang pag-uusap sa hapag. Ganito pala ang makasabay kumain ang isang silid ng mga babae. Ikaw at ikaw din lang ang umiikot sa mga pag-uusap. Ni hindi ako makasingit ng mga tanong ko. May naramdaman akong nakatingin sa akin ng matiim, at ng tumingala ako, nahuli kong nakangisi sa akin si Rachette. Tila bang sinasabing, palpak ka ngayon, detektib.  
  
Matapos ang kainan, diretso kaming lahat sa mga higaan namin. Naabutan ko pang sinasaway ni Grand Mere sina Mer at Ci na iwan na lamang doon ang mga kinainan dahil mga bisita rin sila, at siya nga pala, naghapunan na ba sila? Tumuloy na ako sa aking silid at humiga.  
Ayaw na naman akong antukin. Ewan ko, pero parang may kung ano sa hangin at hindi pa ako pagod. Marahil, ito ay ang 'airship lag'. Aahhh, hindi ako makatulog. Mabuti pa, ituloy ko ang plano kong paggala sa lugar na ito. Tama.  
Umalis ako ng higaan at binuksan ko ang pinto. Walang tao, mabuti. Pinuntahan ko ang mga silid na may harang ang mga bintana. Lumingon muli ako, at nang sigurado na akong walang ibang tao ay sinimulan kong silindrohin ang pinto.  
"Anong ginagawa mo, detektib Torero?"  
Muntik na akong mamatay mula sa takot at gulat. Mukhang may nakahuli sa akin, a. "Aba, Leni, gabi na. Bakit hindi ka pa tulog?"  
"Puede ko ring itanong sa iyo ang bagay na iyan."  
"Ah, pero may dahilan ako. Hindi pa ako sanay sa mga oras dito sa Japan, at isa pa, hindi ako makatulog nang puno ang tiyan at hindi pa natutunawan. E ikaw, ano ang palusot mo."  
"Hindi ako magpapalusot. Napagpasyahan namin na matyagan at bantayan ka, Pol Torero."  
"Isang karangalan na bantayan ako ng Teigeki. Ano ba ang kinakatakutan ninyong malaman ko, ha? Anong kababalaghan, anong hiwaga ang di ninyo nais na mabatid ko, o ninoman?"  
Hindi sumagot si Leni. "Narito ako hindi upang manggulo, Leni. Maniwala ka sana."  
"Bakit ka nandito, kung gayon? Ano ang pakay mo?"  
"Bakit hindi tayo magpalitan ng sagot? Kung papayag ka, sasagutin ko ang una mong dalawang tanong. Pero matapos yon, ako naman ang magtatanong, at dapat kang sumagot ng katotohanan lamang."  
"Paano tayo makakasigurong puro katotohanan lamang ang sasabihin nating dalawa?"  
"Madali lang iyan. Iris? Naririnig mo ba ako? Lumabas ka na, kailangan namin ang tulong mo."  
Gulat na humakbang palayo sa mga anino ang batang Pranses. "Paano mo nalamang nandito ako?"  
"Sabihin na lamang natin na mataas ang pakiramdam ko, at alam kong hindi kayo mapaghiwalay na dalawa. Kung nasaan ang isa, hindi nalalayo ang isa pa. Huwag niyo nang alamin kung paano ko nalaman ang bagay na iyan. O, paano, Iris, matutulungan mo ba kami na hindi magawa ang kasalanan ng pagsisinungaling?" Alam kong maduming pakikipaglaban ang ginagawa ko, pero kapag kaharap mo ay mga bata, mga matatalinong bata, kailangan mo ng lahat ng armas at galing mo.  
"Sige na nga," halatang hindi gusto ni Iris ang mga pangyayari.  
"Ano, Leni, payag ka na sa kasunduan na sinabi ko? Walang kasinungalingan, walang hindi pagsagot kung alam mo ang totoo."  
"Sandali, wala kang sinabin ganyan kanina!" tutol ni Leni.  
"Ang hindi pagsasalita kung may alam ay isang uri din ng pagsisinungaling. Hindi man ito lantaran, ito'y pagsisinungaling pa rin at dahil doo'y isang kasalanan din."  
"Hindi ka sing-simple gaya ng akala ko kanina, Ginoong Detektib. Pumapayag na ako sa kasunduan."  
"Salamat sa papuring kaliwete, Leni. Gaya ng napagkasunduan, narito ako upang mag-imbestiga, upang malaman ang katotohanan. Ako naman. Bakit hinarangan ang mga bintana? Nabasag ba ang mga ito?"  
"Oo. Ano ang iyong sinisiyasat? At bakit dito sa Imperial Theater?"  
"Marahil isa itong kaso ng maling pagkakakilanlan. Ang suspek ay isa sa mga kakilala ninyong dalawa ni Iris. Dalawang tanong naman ako. Kailan nabasag ang mga bintana at bakit?"  
"Mga dalawang araw bago kayo dumating. Ang sabi ni Binibining Rachette ay isang palpak na pagnanakaw ang naganap."  
"Iris?"  
"Ganoon nga ang paliwanag ni Binibining Rachette," sabi ni Iris.  
"Ako naman. Sino ang taong pinaghihinalaan mo? At bakit nandito ang PariKagekidan?"  
"Isang sagot para sa dalawa: Si Ichiro Ogami ay pinaghihinalaang ama ng mga sanggol na dinadala ng tatlong kasapi."  
Napasinghap si Iris. "Iris, may nalalaman ka?"  
"Kaya pala," bulong nito.  
"Kaya pala ano?" tanong ni Leni.  
"Kaya pala iba ang pakiramdam ko kina Sakura, Sumire, Kohran, at Orihime," patuloy na bulong ni Iris.  
"Ang ibig mong sabihin-" Marami pa sanang sasabihin si Leni, pero nakarinig kami ng mga yabag. Dali-dali ko silang hinila at ikinubli kasama ang aking sarili. Ilang sandali lang ay nakita namin ang kislap ng buhok na itim at kulay rosas na kimono sa tulong ng buwan.  
"Si Sakura iyon, hindi ba? Anong-" Pinutol ng paswit ni Leni ang aking bulong. "May paparating pa. Hindi mo ba naririnig?" ang saway sa akin ng bata. Tumahimik n alang muli ako. Maya-maya, may isa pang lumampas sa aming pinagtataguan.   
"Si Sumire," anas ni Iris.  
Ngayon, ito talaga ang nakapagtataka. Tiningnan ko ang aking dalawang kasama. "Susundan ko sila. Bahala na kayo sa gagawin ninyo. Diyan na kayo" at iniwan ko na ang dalawa. Hindi ko na nilingon kung bumubuntot sila sa akin. Hindi ko na rin hinintay na tapusin ni Iris ang kanyang paliwanag. Ano ang meron ang apat na iyon na naramdaman ni Iris? Hindi ako sigurado, pero may malaki akong hinalang nagaya din sila sa tatlong marya ng Paris.  
Medyo matagal ko nang hindi ginagawa ito. Huminga ako ng malalim , pumikit, at tumakbo papunta sa dingding. Tatlo, dalawa, isa, talon! Naramdaman ko ang pagtama, at pagdikit ng mga paa ko sa pader. Ayos! Basta huwag lang akong mahihilo na gumapang nang nakatagilid. Pakiramdam ko ay isa akong mausisang gagamba. Pero hindi bale, basta masundan ko sila at malaman kung bakit inatake rin sila ng insomnia. Medyo nahirapan ako sa pinto, at nang makalabas ako ay walang ibang mapagtaguan kundi ang isang malapad na poste. Medyo may kalayuan kung saan nakaupo sa hardin si Sakura, pero puede na, kaysa wala. Sa tingin ko, natutulog siyang nakaupo o di kaya'y nagme-meditate. Si Sumire, hindi ko makita. Medyo kinabahan ako. Sa mga sandaling ito kaya ay nakamasid siya sa akin, nag-aabang lang ng tiempo para sibatin ako? Kasi, napansin kong dala ni Sakura ang espada niya. Hindi ko napansin kanina kung may dala si Sumire o wala, dahil takot akong makita o mahalata. At isa pa, saan niya maitatago ang ganoong kalaking sandata?  
Hinga, pikit, hinga, dilat. Kalmado dapat. Gaya nang minamatyagan kong Haponesa. Sana huwag akong masibat, sana huwag, huwag po. Lumipas ang limang minuto. Mukha ngang hindi ako masisibat, pero hindi ako nag-relaks. Biglang dumilat si Sakura. Tumayo ito sabay bunot ng espada. Hinarap niya ang mga halaman malapit sa kanya at nagwika: "Sino'ng nandiyan? Magpakita ka!" May iba pang tao doon? tanong ko sa sarili. Laking gulat ko nang may gumalaw na mga halaman at lumitaw si Sumire. Naglabas ng hininga si Sakura, at sinabayan ko rin. Ayos. Makakakuha na rin ng impormasyon. Isinantabi ko muna ang pakiramdam na pagiging bosero at manyakis at sinimulang makinig.  
"Bakit hindi ka pa tulog, Sakura?"  
"Dahil ayaw akong dalawin ng antok. Ikaw din ba, Sumire?"  
"Ha? Hinde. May hinihintay akong dumating."  
"Talaga, Sumire? Isa bang tagahangang guwapo at makisig?"  
"A, basta. Puede ba, Sakura, kung mag-eensayo ka ng dis-oras ng gabi, sa ibang lugar na lang, ha? Dito ko kasi siya aabangan, e."  
"Ang totoo, may hinihintay din ako. Ang lalaking bumihag sa aking puso, at..." Sa isang mahinang bulong, na hindi ko alam kung paano ko narinig, "Katawan..."  
"Naku, Sakura, minsan talaga... Hindi ka dapat magsasabi ng mg abagay na iyan. Kahit na walang ibang tao."  
"Bakit, Sumire? Wala ngang ibang makakarinig, at isa pa, katotohanan ang mga sinasabi ko, bakit magiging masama?"  
"Babaan mo ang boses mo, at baka may magising o makarinig. Pag nagkataon, purnada ang paghihintay ko."  
"Pasensya ka na."  
Katahimikan. Na unang binasag ni Sakura.  
"Ichiro, mahal ko, nasaan ka na?"  
Naramdaman kong tila naging hielo ang hangin. Tila sinlamig ng boses ni Sumire. "Ulitin mo nga ang sinabi mo, Sakura."  
"Ha? Wala, Sumire."  
"Huwag kang magsinungaling, Sakura, galit ako sa mga sinungaling. Si Ogami ang tinutukoy mo hindi ba?"  
"Ah, ano, kasi, ganito iyon-"  
Sa lakas ng sampal na nagmula kay Sumire, nagulat ako at hindi nagising ang buong kabahayan. Maging si Sakura ay nagulat sa nagawa ng kaibigan.  
"Sumire..."  
"Ahas ka, Sakura, wala kang silbi! Paano mo nagawang samahan sa kama si Ogami? Traydor ka!"  
"Sumire, anong ibig mong sabihin?" Lumuluha na si Sakura, gaya ng kausap niya. "Kayong dalawa din ba ni Ichiro ay, ay..." Natigilan siya nang walang anu-ano'y lumitaw ang naginata ni Sumire, at pumorma ito para sa pakikipaglaban. Masama ito. Kailangang mapigilan ang mga di-kailangang mga kamatayan. Parang puno ng buko ang binababaan ko, kung papansinin ang aking porma sa pagbaba.  
"Kuya Pol."  
"Iris?" Lumingon ako sa baba. "Anong ginagawa ninyo ni Leni dito?"  
Sa di kalayuan, nag-iikutan na ang dalawang magkatunggali. "Sabihin mo nga sa akin, Sakura, kung kailan mo naisip na gamitin ang katawan mo para nakawin sa akin si Ogami?"  
"Wala akong alam na ganyang sinasabi mo! Sinabi ni Ichiro na ako talaga ang gusto niya! Sinabi rin niyang maganda ka nga, gaya ng isang lilok sa bato o hielo, at sinlamig din!"  
"Kasinungalingan! Ako ang nilapitan niya dahil nakita niya ang apoy sa likod ng aking maskara ng sopistikasyon, at nais niyang maramdaman ang init nito! Kaya hindi ako maniniwalang pinatulan ka niya!"  
"Etong sa'yo! Iyaaaahhh!"  
"Hinde, Sakura, eto ang bagay sa iyo!"  
Walang sandaling dapat maubos. Tumalon ako pababa sa poste, at habang nasa ere ay binato ko ang dalawang shuriken na dala ko. Nais kong galusan lamang ang mga braso o balikat nila para mabitawan ang mga armas nila, pero laking gulat ko nang balutin ng dilaw na liwanag ang mga munting bakal na bituin. Paglapag ko ay nilingon ko si Iris. Nakapalabas ang kanyang mga braso at kamay, na tilang may inihagis rin. Humarap ako, at nakitang tapos na ang laban. Mabuti at wala naman akong makitang sugat sa kanilang dalawa. Ang isang shuriken ay nakabaon sa haba ng kahoy ng armas ni Sumire. Ang isa naman ay nasa damuhan sa may gilid ni Sakura, tanda na nasalag ito. Kuminang ang mga munting implemento ng kamatayan sa liwanag ng kalahating buwan, at naaninag ko ang gulat, galit, at may isang hindi ko makilalang emosyon sa mukha ng dalawang dalaga. Ng dalawa pang lumilitaw na biktima ni Ichiro Ogami.  
"Hindi ako magsasabi kanino man ng mga nakita ko sa gabing ito, at ng mga narinig ko. Iyon ay kung sasama kayo sa akin ng tahimik, dahil kung tama ang isang impormante ko, posibleng nanganganib ngayon ang dalawa niyo pang kasamahan."  
Tahimik kaming pumasok sa loob ng bahay. Nagtanong si Sakura. "Ilan... ano ang narinig mo?"   
"Hindi na muna mahalaga iyan sa ngayon. Ang dapat nating malaman ngayon ay kung ano ang kalagayan nina Kohran at Orihime."  
"Magpaliwanag ka, Torero."  
Tumingin ako pataas sa ikalawang palapag. "At magandang, um, umaga, Maria. Gusto mo bang sumama ni Kanna upang alamin kung inaatake ng isang mapanganib na tao sina Kohran at Orihime? Ang totoo ay hindi ko alam kung nasaan ang mga silid-tulugan nila, at mapapadali ang-"  
Hindi ko na natapos ang sinasabi ko. Una, nagsasalita ako, tapos ay nabulag ako ng isang dilaw na liwanag. Nang nakakakita na ako muli, nasa ibang bahagi na kami ng bahay, at may mga ungol at daing na akong naririnig. Dumukot ako sa bulsa ko, at napansin kong nakaasta na ang mga kasama kong Teigeki. Nagulat na naman ako, ngayon ay dahil sa may hawak na ring mahabang armas si Leni. Para itong sibat na kabilaan ang tulis. Nahihiya tuloy akong ilabas ang kamay ko, na ang nahagilap lamang ay ilang barya at mga bolang pang-tai chi. "Nasaan na tayo, Iris?"  
"Gusto mong malaman kung nasaan ang- may kalaban!"  
"Saan?" tanong ni Kanna. "Nasa loob ba ng mga silid?"  
"Oo. Huli na tayo" hikbi ni Iris. "Patawad."  
"Hindi, Iris, hindi pa huli ang lahat," pag-alo ni Maria. Tumingala siya at tumingin sa akin. "Ano, bubunot ka ba ng sandata?"  
"Sige. Ituon ang pag-iisip sa lokasyon ng kalaban, tapos, isipin ang pagpapatama dito. Kung kaya, sikapin din na hindi tatamaan ang dalawa. Pagtira natin, dapat kasunod noon ay nasa loob na ng silid ang mga makikipaglapitan. Isa, dalawa, ngayon na!"  
Nagpaputok si Maria, at ibinato ko ang isang bola. Kapwa bumutas ng pader ang aming mga bala, at narinig naming bumaon ito sa laman at buto. Kasabay ng mga pagsinghap na mula sa mga babae sa loob ay ang pagkawasak ng mga pinto sa mga silid.   
"Ichiro!" gulat na bulalas ni Sakura.  
"Ogami! Anong-!" mula naman kay Maria.  
"Hinde!" maktol ni Sumire.  
"Hindi nga! Hindi si Ogami ang mga nakakubabaw na iyan!" sigaw ko.  
"Mga Ogami?!" tanong ni Kanna.  
"Hindi ko alam kung ano ang mga iyan, pero alam kong masasaktan sila nito!" Isa pang bola ang inihagis ko, na bumuhat sa, sa, maligno. Oo, maligno na mukhang tao, pero sa aking paningin ay hindi maikubli ang maliit na sungay at matatalim na mata. Wasak ang bintana dahil sa bigat nito nang ihampas ng munting bakal na bola ang dala nito. "Makinig kayo, hindi ang minamahal ninyong Ogami ang nakikita ninyo, ito ay isang halimaw!"  
"Tignan ninyo!" sigaw ni Maria. "Tinubuan ng pakpak si Ogami! Tama si Torero, halimaw nga iyan!" Sunud-sunod na putok ang pinawalan niya, sunud-sunod din na ungol din ng halimaw.  
"Tumatakas ang isang ito!" sigaw ni Leni.  
"Akong bahala diyan! Humanda ka, demonyo!"  
"Kanna, huwag, nasa ikalawang palapag tayo!" pigil ni Iris.  
"Kaya ko ito, Iris. Hiiiiiiyaaaaaahhhh!!!!"  
"Niloko mo kami! Hindi ikaw si Ichiro! Aaaahhhh!!"  
"Magbabayad ka, halimaw ka! Pinaglaruan mo lang ako! Walang makakagawa niyan kay Sumire Kanzaki!"  
Demonyo. Maligno. Paalam, teorya ng selektibong pagpaparami. Paalam, makabagong teknolohiyang kahindik-hindik. Hindi ko marinig ang mga sinasabi sa akin ng mga kasama ko. Marahil, mga tanong. Nakita ko si Rachette, na may dalang, ah, ilan, hindi ko mabilang na mga kutsilyo. Umiikot ang mga anino, at nalulusaw ang mga buto ko. Nangyayari na naman sa isang misyon ang bagay na ito. Punyeta.  
"Mga kasama, si Torero, bumagsak!"  
"Pol? Kuya Pol?"  
Ang mga anino ay hindi malamig, pero hindi rin mainit. Ganoon lamang sila, mga simpleng anino. Mga aninong umiikot, sumasayaw. 


	4. Ikaapat na Pahina

Ang Pagtugis (The Hunt)  
A Sakura Taisen Fanfic done almost entirely in Tagalog  
by Jemu Nekketsu  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sakura Taisen. If I did, I wouldn't be calling this a fanfic, right?   
  
IV. ANG SUMUNOD NA UMAGA (The Morning After)  
Dapat ay hindi na ako gumising. Dapat ay ipinikit ko na lamang ang mga mata koat hindi na dumilat. Dapat ay hindi ako nagpahabol sa puting liwanag na nakita ko, at hindi nagpahuli. Kung magigising lang ako sa gitna ng isang unos, hindi na sana ako bumangon. Hindi na dapat ako umupo sa kama- teka, kama? "Anong-?"  
Masakit ang ulo ko, nagwewelga ang sikmura ko, at tila bang walang dugo na nananalaytay sa aking mga ugat. Para akong isang sisiw na nakaahon mula sa isang malalim at malamig na kanal. Ganoon ang aking nararamdaman. Pero kahit na, pupusta akong may mga lalaking nais pa ring makipagpalit sa aking kalagayan ngayon, at bakit hindi? Parang patuloy ng hapunan kagabi ang bumati sa akin ngayon: isang silid na puno ng mga magagandang babae. Buti na lang at may saplot ako. Kung nagkataon, simpula na naman ako ng kamatis.  
"Gising ka na pala, Detektib," bati ni Rachette.  
"Kamusta ka naman, ma petite? Ayos ka lang ba? Hindi ko narinig ang buong istorya pero alam kong napalaban kayo kagabi," pag-usisa ni Grand Mere.  
"Si Yoneda-san, nandito na ba siya?" tanong ko.  
"Hindi pa siya bumabalik mula sa kanyang biyahe," sagot ni Maria.  
"Salamat sa impormasyon."  
"Marunong ka pa lang lumaban, Kuya Pol," sabi ni Coquelicot.  
"Hindi gaano. Sa linya ng trabaho ko, iniiwasan namin ang paglaban kung kaya ko. Pero minsan, kailangan talagang lumaban. At heto ako ngayon, isang pasyente. Huwag kayong mag-alala, hindi ako magtatagal na ganito."  
"Nakita ko ang ginawa mo kagabi sa mga bolang tai-chi kagabi. Kung ganoon, may taglay ka ring kapangyarihan," ani ni Sakura. "Minana mo rin ba iyan, gaya ng sa akin?"  
"O di kayay'y pinakaiingatang sikreto ng pamilya ninyo?" dagadag ni Sumire.  
"Ang lahat ng kapangyarihan ay biyaya ng Diyos," deklara ni Erica.  
Napatawa ako dito, na ikinagulat nilang lahat. "Biyaya? Mas nakabubuting sabihin na ito'y sumpa! Kung regalo ito ng hari, isa itong puting elepante!"  
"Kung alam ko lang na mapapahamak ka sa ipinagagawa ko sa iyo, sana ay hindi na kita pinilit, Pol," wika ni Grand Mere.  
"Ah, hindi po ninyo kasalanan. Totoong may kapangyarihan ako, pero may sumpa rin. Ang buong kasaysayan nito ay lubhang napakasalimuot para maging usapin sa isang umaga. Siya nga pala, kamusta sina Orihime at Kohran?"  
Katahimikan ang sumagot sa aking tanong. Putragis, sabi ko sa sarili, kung ganoon ay nadagdagan na naman ang mga biktima. "Ano, puede bang makabihis muna ako? Pakiramdam ko ay nilamutak na papel sa mga damit na ito, e."  
Si Grand Mere naman ang namuno. "O, narinig ninyo ang pasyente, mamaya na lang daw ang oras ng dalaw. Marahil, ayaw niyang makita natin ang kakisigan niya. Tayo na, mga anak."  
Umalis ang aking mga bisita. Nagpahuli si Binibining Altair, at pinukolan ako ng isang tinging nagtatanong, bago lumabas. Punyeta, naiinis ako. Parang gusto kong masuka. Alam ko na ngayon na hindi basta-basta ang kalaban nila. Ang ipinagtataka ko lamang ay kung anong klase ng halimaw ang naengkuwentro namin kagabi. Maaaring isang hangal na kaluluwa ang sumanib kay Ogami, at nagnanais na gumawa ng hukbo ng kalahating-demonyong may kapangyarihan din na gaya ng kanilang mga magulang. Pero ang ibig sabihin noon ay may kakayahan ang kalaban na gumawa ng kawangis ng sinaniban nito na eksaktong kopya. Kung ganoon, masuwerte kami kagabi at dalawa lamang ang lumusob. E, paano kung dalawang dosena? Sa nakita ko kagabi, hindi makalaban ng matino ang Hanagumi dahil sa pagmamahal at pagtingin nila kay Ogami. May butas nga lang ang teoryang ito, na ikinababahala ko. Bakit pati si Kohran ay naging biktima? Isa lamang siyang mekaniko at henyo na nakakalaban sa loob ng Koubu, hindi ba?  
Bumangon ako sa higaan at naghanap ng mapagbibihisan na damit at isang tuwalya. O di kaya, patuloy ng bahagi ng utak ko na patuloy sa paggawa ng mga teorya at rasyonalisasyon, dinakip si Ogami ng mga demonyong incubus, at ginaya ang kanyang hitsura. Ang rason kung bakit sila nanggagahasa ng kasapi ng Kagekidan ay para, ano nga pala ang ginagawa sa isang babae ng pagdadala ng isang demonyo sa kanyang sinapupunan? Hindi ko maisip ngayon. Kailangan kong tanungin ang isang kaibigan ng aking ina, at ito ang gagawin ko matapos maligo. Kipkip ang mga gamit, lumabas na rin ako ng silid. Makahanap nga ng taong mapagtatanungan kung nasaan ang paliguan ng mga lalaki.   
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Masarap talaga maligo, lalo na kapag umaga. Nag-hahalungkat ako sa aking bag nang may kumatok sa pinto. Sino kaya ito? Binuksan ko at nakitang si Rachette pala. Tumuloy siya sa kuwarto.  
"Mukhang ayos ka na. Mabuti. May mga ilang tanong ako, na sa tingin ko ay ikaw lamang ang makasasagot," bati niya sa akin.  
"Mga katanungan? Sige, pero, mamaya ko na sasagutin ang ano mang itatanong mo. Gusto ko, nandoon lahat ng kasapi ng mga Kagekidan. Maliban na lamang kina Orihime at Kohran, dahil kung alam ko ang mga biktima ng panggagahasa ay tulala muna ang mga iyan ng ilang araw. Hindi makabubuti para sa kanila ang marinig ang mga pag-uusapan natin, sa tingin ko."  
"Ah, ganoon ba? Kung ganoon, puede ka bang maimbitihan para sa isang piknik? Hindi kalayuan, pero kaunti lamang ang pumupunta sa lugar na iyon. Doon mo na rin sagutin ang mga tanong namin."  
"Sige. May hinahanap lang ako dito at medyo matatagalan ako. Bakit hindi mo ipaalam sa lahat ang tungkol sa piknik?"  
"Huwag kang mawawala, ha?"  
"Detektib ako, hindi ninja."  
  
Sa unang tingin, hindi mo masasabing may kababalaghang nangyari kagabi. Ang Kagekidan ng Paris, pati ang taga-Teito, ay masayang nagtatawanan at nag-uusap. Hindi nga lang kasama ang dalawa, gaya ng inaasahan ko. Pero masayang tingnan na para sa pagkakataon na ito, walang dibisyon o linya na naghahati sa mga taga-Paris at mga Haponesa. Isang malaking sapin, na may hinala akong kurtina na pang-entablado, ang nakalatag sa damo, at dito ay nakaupo kami ng paikot.  
"Kung gabi ito, at may apoy sa gitna, ano sa tingin niniyo?" tanong ko na nakangiti.  
"Medyo tanghaling tapat lang naman," ani ni Maria.  
"Pero kung apoy lang, aba, walang problema," ngisi ni Lobelia.  
"O, kumain muna kaya tayo, bago ninyo simulan ang Ikalawang Inquisicion," ang suhestyion ko. Tumawa ang mga taga-Paris.  
"Bakit, anong nakakatawa?" tanong ni Sakura.  
Si Erica ang sumagot. "Ang Unang Inquisicion ay naganap sa Paris, kung saan nilitson namin ang detektin na ito. Biruin mo, siya ang taga-siyasat, siya pa ang natanong?" Tumawa muli ito, at gayon din silang lahat.  
"Aba, Torero, wala ka palang sinabi e," bati ni Kanna bago niya kinagat ang hita ng manok na hawak niya.  
"Oo nga. Wala akong nasabi, dahil sagot ako ng sagot."  
Napatawa si Kanna ng may laman pa ang bibig. Sa kamalasan, natalsikan si Sumire, na nagsimulang magbunganga. "Ano ka ba, babaeng matsing? Masiba ka na nga, wala ka pang galang sa kapuwa mo?"  
"Kapwa? Hindi kita kapwa, babaeng ahas."  
"Naghahanap ka ba talaga ng gulo?"  
"Wala iyan sa kapatid ng lolo ko," biglang sumbat ni Glycine. Sa pangungulit ng iba, inilahad niya ang buong kuwento, at humalakhak kaming lahat pagkatapos. Medyo may sayad din pala ang mga ibang taga-Europa.  
  
Natapos ang kainan, at nalinis na ang mga kalat. "Ngayon, gaya ng ipinangako mo, ang paglilitis," sabi ni Rachette. "Tanong: bakit kayo naparito, ikaw at ang mga taga-Paris?"  
"Iyon lang ba? Sasabihin ko ng deretshan, na walang pakundangan sa mga edad ng mga nakikinig. Napakiusapan akong siyasatin ang pagkawala ni Kapitan Ogami sa Paris. Ayon kay Grand Mere, matapos ang isang matinding labanan kung saan bumalik ang Paris Kagekidan na wala si Ogami, hinanap nila ito subalit walang nangyari. Ito'y mga dalawang linggo na ang nakalipas. Ipinatawag ako ni Grand Mere dahil sabi ng tatlo sa kanyang mga alaga, isang araw ay nagpakita sa kanila si Ogami at nakipagtalik pa nga ito sa kanila." Napahithit ng hangin ang mga taga-Hapon. Halu-halong bulong ang umabot sa tenga ko. "Nakipagtalik? Kanino? Nagawa niya iyon? Wala talagang kuwenta ang lalaking iyon! Hindi ako makapaniwala!"  
Hinantay kong mamatay ang pag-ugong ng mga boses bago ako nagpatuloy. "Napagpasyahan kong tumawag sa aking kontak dito sa Japan, pero laking gulat ko ng kanyang sinabi na nakita raw dito si Ogami! Paanong mangyayari iyon, e may utos na nagbabawal sa kanyang makasakay ng barko na nakakalat sa lahat ng daungan ng Pransya? At paano siya makikita dito, gayong tatlong linggo pa lang siyang nawawala at isang buwan ang biyahe mula Paris hanggang Tokyo?"  
Nagtaas ng kamay si Iris, at nagtanong, "E, kayo po, paano kayo nakarating dito ng ganito kabilis?"  
"Ah, hehehe, lumipad kami."  
"Lumipad? Gaya ng Shogeimaru?" tanong ni Sumire.  
"Parang ganoon na nga, pero mas mataas ang lipad ng Los Bravos. Ang kaso nga lang ay wala itong armas o sandata. Parang isang malaking opisina at tulugan na lumilipad, kumbaga."  
"Hmp. Wala palang sinabi ang Los Bravos na iyan. Sinong kawawang kompanya kaya ang nawalan ng pera sa proyektong iyan?" panunumbat ni Sumire.  
"Ang Kanzaki Heavy Industries."  
"ANO?!"  
"Hindi tanong iyan, kaya hindi ko masasagot."  
"Gusto mo ng tanong? Ano ang ginagawa mo kagabi sa hardin ng mamataan ka namin?" hirit ni Maria.  
"Ganito kasi iyon. Nang dumating kami dito sa inyo, nakita kong may dalawang bintana ang may harang na mga tabla. Kanino nga ba ang mga iyon?"  
"Kay Sumire at sa akin," sagot ni Sakura.  
"Ah. Hindi ko kasi alam iyon, kaya nang hindi ako makatulog kagabi, naisipan kong alamin ang kung kanino ang mga silid na nakita ko. Sa kasamaang palad, ay nahuli akong umaaligid-aligid." Nginitian ko sina Iris at Reni. "Nag-usap kami, pero napilitan kaming magtago sa mga anino dahil sina Sakura at Sumire ay tumungo mula sa kanilang silid papuntang hardin. Minabuti kong sundan sila, at mabuti na lang ginawa ko iyon."  
"Sinundan mo kami? Ibig sabihin narinig mo ang-"  
"Opo, Binibining Shinguji, narinig ko ang pagtatalo ninyong dalawa ni Binibining Kanzaki."  
Namula ang buong mukha ni Sakura. Si Sumire ay mas kontrolado, pero makikitang nahihiya pa rin ito. Nagtaas ng kamay si Reni. "Paano mo nalaman na may panganib na pupunta kina Orihime at Kohran?"  
"Sa totoo lang? Hindi ko alam. Tsamba, pagkakataon, kahit anong itawag mo."  
"At ang ginawa mo sa mga bolang bakal?"  
"Oo nga, gusto koring malaman ang tungkol dito," dagdag ni Maria.  
"Paano mo nalamang hindi si Kapitan ang nakalaban natin kagabi?" pahabol ni Kanna.  
"Masasagot niyan nito." Naglabas ako ng isang bolang gawa sa dagta ng punongkahoy, na may nakakulong na kung anong insekto sa loob. "Walang tatawa, ha? Angna angna, sulapukan, somas kitot, moko moko!"  
Umilaw ang bola, at mula dito ay lumitaw ang mukha ng isang matandang lalaki. Mahaba ang kanyang buhok, pati ang kanyang balbas na kapwa puti.  
"Si San Nicolas ba iyan?" tanong ni Coquelicot.  
"Santo? Iha, buhay pa ako!" Natatawang sabi ng mukha. "Apolonio, ikaw pala. Tama ang bulong sa akin ng mga espiritu, na may kabulastugan ka na namang ginagawa diyan!"  
"Kabulastugan? Trabaho ko po ito, Tatang Raul!"  
"Ang galing naman ng trabaho mo, ano ba iyan, bantay ng mga artista? Ano, nagulat ka, kahit sa bundok, may balita pa rin tungkol sa mga ganyan!"  
Nahihiya akong luminga sa mga kasama ko. "Siya ay si Raulo Carin. Ang buo nilang pangalan ay Carintalaga, pero pinaigsi ito ng mga Kastila nang sakupin nila ang Pilipinas ilang dantaon na ang lumipas. Tata Raul, sila po ang nakiusap sa akin upang magsiyasat. Eto po ay si..."  
  
Matapos ang ilang minuto...  
  
"O, ba't napatawag ka, ano na ba ang nangyari?" tanong ng matanda.  
"Kasi po, nilusob ho kami ng dalawang demonyo kagabi. Mga incubus po, sa tingin ko."  
"Incubus, you say? I wish they'd send a succubus sometime over here in the mountains. A man can get lonely, you know."  
"Tata Raul! Nakakahiya sa mga kasama ko, puro babae! At kailan kayo natutong mag-Ingles? Hindi naman kayo umaalis diyan sa bundok, a."  
Tumawa lang si Raulo. Nagtanong si Maria, "Ano yung incubus at succubus?" na sinagot naman ni Tatang. "A succubus is a female evil spirit that drains the life forces of males, getting away with it because her victims think they're having one hell of a wet dream. An incubus is the male counterpart."  
"Ano raw?" tanong ni Kanna.  
"Mga babaeng demonyo ang succubus na nanggagahasa ng mga lalaki at inuubos ang kanilang... lakas. Ang incubus naman ay ang lalaking bersyon. At ang pinaghihinalaan kong nakaaway natin kagabi," ang paliwanag ko.  
"E, ba't kamukha nila si Kapitan Ogami?" tanong ni Sakura. Sasagot sana ako o si Raulo, pero inunahan kami ni Sumire. "Sakura, mag-isip ka naman paminsan-minsan! Kung wala ako kagabi, at nagpakita sa iyo ang isang inaakala mong si Ichiro, anong gagawin mo? Hindi ba't yayakap ka at hahalik at kung ano pa?"  
"Parang hindi mo rin gagawin iyon kung wala ako kagabi, a."  
"Aba, probinsiyana, anong gusto mo, sapakan?"  
"Sige ba!"  
"HOY! MAGSITIGIL KAYO! NAKAKARINDI ANG MGA BOSES NINYO, PARANG DALAWANG PUSANG NAGTITIRAHAN SA BUBONG!" sigaw ko.  
Natahimik ang lahat. Napatawa ng marahan si Tata Raulo. "Gusto niyong malaman kung ano ang trabaho ni Pol bago siya naging detektib? Isa siyang guro, maniwala kayo o hindi."  
"Kung ganoon, alam ko na kung bakit siya natanggal sa trabahong iyon," hirit ni Kanna.  
"Hahaha, tama ka doon, ineng. Kanna, hindi ba? Ano pa ang gusto ninyong malaman sa kanya?" tanong ng matanda.  
"Tatang, hindi ko kayo tinawag para pagtsismisan ako."  
"Monsieur Carin?" tanong ni Erica.  
"Non, Raulo, mademoiselle."  
"Ayan ka na naman Tatang, nagpapalaki ka ng papel sa mga chicas."  
"Huwag kang mag-alala, hindi ko pa gamay ang wikang Pranses. Oui, ma petite?"  
"Bakit po hinimatay daw si Pol kagabi nang gamitin daw niya ang kapangyarihan niya?"  
"... Bata ka, ginamit mo na naman ang kapangyarihan mo?"  
"A, e, i, o, ...u?"  
"Gusto mo ba talagang matigok kaagad, ha?!!"  
"Pero kailangan ko po kasi-"  
"Kung itinuloy mo lang ang pag-aaral ng arnis, o di-kaya ng itak o sibat e di hindi mo na kailangan pa sanang sumumugal! Haaaay. Pasensiya, Erica. Ang sagot sa katanungan mo ay ito. Kung sinong gustong makinig, lumapit sa lolo Raulo?"  
Medyo may kahalayan ang imbitasyon, pero matagal na ring tigang ang hermitanyo. Ikaw ba naman ang tumira ng 72 taon sa bundok, e. Nang nakaupo na ng maayos ang lahat, nagkuwento na si Raulo.  
"May malalakas na kapangyarihan ang bumabalot sa mga isla ng Pilipinas. Ito ang dahilan kung bakit nang maghanap ng mga lalaking may lakas na puedeng ipasa sa mga makina, hindi nakitaan ang Pilipinas. Oo, alam ko ang tungkol sa inyo, mga mandirigmang dilag. Ang mga ulap ng kadiliman ang nagtago sa amin mula sa inyong siyensa, kaya walang nakita sa lupain namin. Mabuti na rin ang ganoon, dahil magiging bakal na demonyo ang Pilipino o Pilipina na isasalang sa inyong Koubu."  
"Kapangyarihang itim, may lantik ng kasamaan. Ito ang nasa loob ng ilan sa mga batang isinilang dito, lalo na kung hindi purong Pilipino ang kanilang dugo." Nagtinginan silang lahat sa akin, at kinilabuutan ako. "Gaya ni Pol. Ang kapangyarihan niya ay nagmumula sa lupa, sa patay na lupa ng Pilipinas. Kaya may kakayahan siyang gumamit ng mga sandatang bakal at patalimin at pahusayin ang mga ito, dahil ang bakal ay nagmula sa bituka ng lupa. Kaya rin akyatin ni Pol ang isang poste o pader na marmol, dahil galing din ang ito sa lupa. Kaya niyang maging sintatag ng bato, sintalim ng espada o sibat. Marami pa siyang maaaring gawin, pero ang lahat ng ito ay may kapalit at kabayaran."  
"Bawat paggamit niya ng kapangyarihan niya, nagigising ang binhi ng kadiliman sa kanyang dugo at dumadami. Puede niya itong labanan, at mapapatulog din muli ang mga ito. Kaya siya hinimatay, ay dahil hindi niya sinamahan, pinakingggan ang tawag ng mga anino upang makisayaw sa kanila. At sa oras na makisayaw siya sa mga ito, malaking gulo ang mangyayari. Kaya kapag ang isang maykapangyarihang taga-Pilipinas ang pumasok sa makinang nagpapalakas at gumagamit sa kapangyarihan ng nakasakay, ano ang tawag ninyo, ah tama, Wakiji. O di kaya'y Kouma. Demonyo; diablo."  
Lumamig ang paligid, ang hangin na umiihip. Kataka-taka, dahil ng tignan ko ang aking relo, alas dose y media pa lang.  
"Tata Raulo, ano nga po ba ang mangyayari sa mga babaing binuntis ng isang demonyo?" tanong ko.  
"HA? Huwag mong sabihing..."  
"Meron po."  
"Putangina."  
"Opo. Tata Raulo? Ano po ang epekto?"  
"Ang babaing binuntis ng isang demonyo ay magiging utus-utusan ng ama ng kanyang dinadala matapos ang unang buwan. May kontrol siya, dahil kalahati ng dugong nananalaytay sa bata ay kanyang dugo. Alam naman nating ang dugo ng ina ang siyang pinagkukunan ng sustansya ng bata, at naghahalo minsan ang dugo ng bata at ng ina. Habang lumalaki ang bata, lalong nagiging protektibo ang babae. Mas lalo pa kapag nailuwal na niya ang bata. Maaaring maputol nga ang hawak ng diablong ama, pero ang damdamin ng isang ina..."  
"Ano naman ang dapat namin gawin kung ganoon?" ang sabi ko. Kinilabutan kaming lahat sa sinabi ng matanda.  
"Kailangang patayin ang ama. O di kaya, ang bata mismo."  
"ANO PO!?" Tinginan na naman kaming lahat, lalo na kina Sakura, Sumire, Erica, Glycine, at Hanabi.  
"Isa pong kasalanan ang kumitil ng buhay!" tutol ni Erica.  
"Isang mas malaking kahangalan ang hayaang mabuhay ang munting impakto na dinadala mo sa iyong tiyan, bata! Alagad ka ng Diyos na kaaway ng Diablo, hahayaan mo ba na gamitin ka ng inyong kalaban?" sermon ni Tatang.  
"Paano...?"  
"Ko nalaman? Sa reaksyon mo, suot mo, at ikinikilos mo, lalo na nang tinatalakay ko ang tungkol sa puedeng mangyari sa ina. Sabihin ninyo sa akin, ilan sa inyo ang nabiktima at kumpirmadong nagdadalang-demonyo?" utos ni Tatang.  
Ako na ang sumagot. "Bale pito po. Lima ay kasama namin ngayon, at ang dalawa ay naiwan sa bahay. Binisita muli po sila kagabi at..."  
"Inutil! Imbecil! Bakit ninyo sila iniwan, ha? E kung ngayon pala e tinangay na sila uli?"   
"Tata Raulo, nasa Japan po kami. Wala sa Pilipinas, na hindi lalampas ang tatlong oras ay may kampon ng kasamaan na naman ang lilitaw, kahit na may araw pa."  
"Hindi mo na alam ang lagay ng bansa natin, Pol. Oras-oras na ang paglabas at paglusob ng mga impakto. Sa kabundukan na lang ang tanging pag-asa, pero hindi ito nababagay sa lahat. Kahit ang mga banyagang amo-amuan ng bansa, wala rin silang magawa. Kaya nga, balikan ninyo ang dalawang naiwan ninyo, madali!"  
"Akong bahala, mga kasama!" sigaw ni Iris. 


	5. Ikalimang Pahina

Pagtugis (The Hunt): A Sakura Taisen Fanfic done (almost) entirely in Filipino  
  
ni Jemu Nekketsu  
  
ISANG ORDINARYONG ARAW (An Ordinary Day)  
  
Nakabubulag na dilaw. Tanda ng teleportasyon, ng paggamit ng isang paslit sa kanyang kapangyarihan. Sa isang iglap, muli kaming nasa loob ng Teigeki, at gaya ng dati, masuka-suka ako. Talagang hindi kasundo ng tiyan ko ang ganitong pamamaraan ng paglalakbay. Maayos naman ang lahat, maliban kay-  
  
"Iris!" sambit ni Leni, sabay salo sa nanlatang katawan ng kaibigan. Nagkagulo siempre ang mga babae, maliban kay Lobelia.  
  
"Detektib, kakulay mo naman ngayon ang isang hilaw na mansanas," wika niya. Sa kanyang pagbanggit ng mansanas, muling nagrebelde ang sikmura ko.  
  
"Salamat, ha,"ang maasim kong tugon.  
  
"Walang anuman," balik niiya sa akin, nakangisi.  
  
Pansamantala, nilimot ko muna ang aking kapaligiran, at ititnuon ang pansin sa pag-alam kung nasaan ang kalaban. Kung mayroon man. Huminga ako ng malalim, isa, dalawa, tatlong beses. Hinayaang kumawala ang aking kamalayan na parang agila sa himpapawid, nagmamasid, nagmamanman. Saka pinabalik, at idinilat ko ang aking mga mata. Naghanap ako sa aking mga bulsa ng panyo, at pinunasan ang pawis na hindi ko namalayang namuo.  
  
"Ano, Ginoong Torero?" tanong ni Rachette. "Ano ang nahagap mo?"  
  
"Dumaan muli sila rito."  
  
"At sina Kohran at Orihime?"  
  
"Nandito pa po sila, Bb. Shinguji."  
  
"Pakiusap, G. Torero, Sakura na lamang po ang itawag ninyo sa akin. Hindi pa po naman ako manang, di ba? Nais ko pong isipin na matapos kayong makipaglaban kasama namin, puede na tayong mag-usap nang hindi masyadong pormal."  
  
"Bueno. Tatawagin kitang Sakura, kung ako naman ay tatawagin mong Pol."  
  
"Salamat, Pol."  
  
"Sandali," pakli ni Maria, "dumaan lang sila rito? Hindi sila nagtangkang dukutin sina Kohran at Orihime?"  
  
"Dalawa lamang silang pumarito, nagmasid, at umalis din. Marahil nais lang nilang malaman kung ang dalawa nilang biktima ay buhay pa at kung sila ay ating binabantayan."  
  
"Pero kung nalaman na nga nilang hindi natin sila nabantayan dahil nasa picnic tayo, bakit hindi nila sila kinuha noon?"  
  
"Maria - maaari ba kitang tawagin na Maria? - ang dalawang bumisita kanina ay mga lumilipad na tiyanak lamang. 'Imp' marahil ang pagkakakilala sa kanila sa Ingles. Hindi nila kayan ggayahin ang anyo ni Ohgami, at wala rin silang sapat an lakas para buhatin si Bb. Li o si Signorina Soletta, kahit pagtulungan pa nila ang isa sa kanila."  
  
"Paano ka nakatitiyak, Detektib? At bakit ka namin pagtitiwalaan?"  
  
Napasinghap, napahithit ng hangin ang Paris Kagekidan. Tila ba bago sa kanila ang ideyang hindi ako karapat-dapat na pagtiwalaan. Nakita kong nagbago ang mukha ni Glycine, may paghahanda sa bibig at baba, senyales na malapit nang umulan ng maiinit na salita. Sa isang baliw na lugar sa utak ko, natuwa ako. Inampon na ako ng Paris Kagekidan gaya ng isang tuta.  
  
"Sumire!!! Anong pinagsasabi mo?"  
  
"Bakit, Sakura? Ano ba ang alam natin sa lalaking ito? Ang alam ko lang ay may kapangyarihan siya, at mahilig sumunod sa mga dalaga at sumulpot nang hindi inaasahan kung saan-saan. Kilos ba ang mga iyon ng isang mabuting tao?"  
  
"Bawiin mo ang mga sinabi mo!"  
  
"Hindi, Sakura. Tama ang kaibigan mo. Mabuti sana kung naririto si Ginoong Yoneda, o kaya ay si Binibining Fujieda, na magsasabi nang mga sagot sa katanungan ninyo upang mapanatag ang kalooban ninyo, gaya ng mga taga-Paris. Tiwala sila sa akin, dahil tiwala sila kay Grand Mere, at kilala ako ni Grand Mere. Kung gusto ninyo ng pruweba, ng ebidensya ng mga sinabi ko, dalawin ninyo ang dalawa sa kanilang mga silid. Excuse me." Paakyat na ako sa king silid, pero sa kalagitnaan- "Siya nga pala, pakihingi ako ng paumanhin kay Iris pag nagising na siya." At tumuloy na ako sa aking silid.  
  
"... At ganoon nga ang nangyari, Apo Raulo."  
  
"Hmm. Ayos ka lang ba talaga?"  
  
"Ayos, kung ayos ang pag-uusapan. Teka lang po at may tao."  
  
Alas-tres pa lamang ng hapon, pero tila gabi na dahil sa katahimikan. Walang mga pagsabog ng malalaking makinarya, tanda ng mga eksperimento ni Kohran. Nabasa ko iyon sa kanyang file. May tumutugtog ng piano, marahil si Orihime o isa kina Glycine o Hanabi. Hindi si Orihime, marahil, dahil marunong ako ng Italiano, at Pranses ang naririnig ko. Isang nocturne, isang awit ng gabi... teka. Alas-tres pa lang! Muling kumatok ang nasa kabila ng pinto. Tinakpan ko ng panyo ang bolang amber at saka tumungo sa pinto. "Sino iyan?"  
  
"Ako." Boses ni Kanna.  
  
"Sandali, mag-susuot lang ako ng kamiseta."  
  
"Huwag ka nang mag-abala. Wala ka namang dapat itago, di ba? Huwag mong sabihing kaya mo ring magpadede ng sanggol?"  
  
Nag-isip ako kung ano ang reaksyon ni Kanna kung sinabi kong 'oo.' pero nagkibit-balikat na lang ako at binuksan ang pinto ng aking silid. "O, napadalaw ka?"  
  
"Ano kasi-!" Natigilan siya, at alam ko kung bakit.  
  
"Nakakadiri ano?"  
  
"Masakit pa ba ang mga iyan?"  
  
"Ang mga ito? Ngayon, hindi na. Puwera na lang kung gumamait ako ng maraming kiryoku."  
  
"Saan-?" Hindi mabuo ni Kanna ang mga pangungusap niya.  
  
"-Ko nakuha ang mga ito? Sa Pilipinas, nang unang lumantad ang mga kapangyarihan ko.Ang tawag namin dito ay haplos ng diyablo."  
  
"Hindi haplos ang mga peklat na iyan, Pol. Hindi lahat."  
  
"Mismo. Ang ibang mga peklat ay gawa ng mga pari."  
  
"Ha? Pari?!"  
  
"Mga selyo ng diyos, panlaban sa demonyong nakapaloob sa akin." Tumawa ako ng walang kasiyahan, isang pekeng halakhak.  
  
"Hindi ka naniniwala doon, di ba?"  
  
"Ako? Ewan."  
  
"Pol..."  
  
"Siyanga pala, bakit ka nga pala naririto, Kanna? Gusto mo bang magpakitaan tayo ng mga peklat at sugat?"  
  
"Utot mo!" hirit niya, sabay labas ng dila. "Ano nga pala iyon? Ah, oo. Ano, yubg inasal nina Sumire at Maria, huwag mo sana sila pag-isipan ng masama."  
  
"Ah, iyon ba? Wala iyon. Sanay naman akong di pinagtitiwalaan, e. Lalo na ng mga kababaihan."  
  
"Andami mong drama, kalalaki mong tao."  
  
"Kung ganoon puede na akong maging artista dito sa Teigeki?"  
  
Nagtawanan kami, at di sinasadyang nahampas niya ako sa likod. "Ikaw talaga- ay, naku!"  
  
Tumalskik ako at nauntog sa dingding. Nakakita ako ng maraming liwanag at bituin. Kung hindi ako tumatawa kanina ay malamang naiwasan ko ang pagtalsik, preo hindi ganoon ang kaso. Plakda at tulog ako. Aray.  
  
Nagising din ako maya-maya. May sumusundot sa aking tagiliran. Maliliit at makukulit na daliri. Dumilat ako, nakadapa pa rin sa kama, medyo masakit pa rin ang noo at mukha. Nilingon ko kung sino ang gumising sa akin. Dalawang paslit, isang kulay hinog na mangga ang buhok, habang ang sa kasama niya ay kulay tsokolate. "Magandang hapon."  
  
"Hapon? Gabi na, Ginoong Pol."  
  
"Ha? Gabi na? Anong nangyari?"  
  
"Ano raw, Kuya Pol, humihingi ng tawad si Ate Kanna."  
  
"Grabe palang matuwa ang isang iyon, Iris. Ayaw ko siyang makita kung galit na siya."  
  
"Bakit, Ginoong Pol, natatakot ba kayo?"  
  
"Medyo. Sikreto lang natin ito ha, Coquelicot, Iris?"  
  
"Waha! Takot si Kuya Pol kay Ate Kanna!"  
  
"Oo nga! Nakakatawa! Hahaha!"  
  
"Shhh!!! Wag kayong maingay! Tandaan ninyong nasa silid kayo ng isang lalaking walang pang-itaas!"  
  
"Eh, ano ngayon?"  
  
"Ano ngayon? Kapag may nakarinig sa inyo at naisipang mag-imbestiga, at nahuli tayong tatlo rito, baka isipin nilang ako'y isang-"  
  
May narinig akong mga yapak na papalapit sa aming kinaroroonan. "Ahhkkk!" Dali-dali akong naghagilap ng kamiseta at sinuot ito. Sakto lang, dahil mayroon nga akong buwisita, este bisita pala.  
  
"Monsieur Pol, gising ka na ba? Aba! Kayong dalawa, hindi kayo dapat naririto, lalo na't nagbibihis pa si Pol!"  
  
"Bakit ikaw, Erica, puwede ka rin ba kahit nagbibihis si Pol?"  
  
"HA!? Eh, ano... teka! Bakit nga pala kayo naririto!" Hindi ko nakikita ang mukha ni Erica, dahil tila ayaw makipag-tulungan ng kamiseta ko, pero sa pandinig ko ay parang nahihiya ito.  
  
"Nadito na po kasi si Binibining Fujieda, at nais po niyang makausap si Kuya Pol. Pinatawag po niya sa akin si Kuya Pol, pero hindi ko po alam kung saan siya nandoon, kaya-"  
  
"Kaya nagpasama siya sa akin! E ikaw, Erica, ba't mo hinahanap si Pol?"  
  
"Kasi, nag-aalala lang ako."  
  
Sa wakas ay naayos ko na ang kamiseta ko. "O, puwede na ba akong iharap kay Bb. Fujieda?" Humarap ako sa kanila upang malaman ang sagot.  
  
"Ano..."  
  
"Eh kasi..."  
  
"Mapula ang noo mo, tapos nangigitim na yung pasa sa gilid."  
  
"Haaaaaaayyyyyy. Di bale, dadaanin ko na lang sa ganda kong lalake. Tayo na."  
  
Bumulong si Coquelicot, na tila sinadyang iparinig sa akin. "Mas mainam kung dadaanin niya na lang sa pagpapatawa. Ano sa tingin mo, Iris?"  
  
  
  
Tumungo kami sa silid pandigma ng Teigeki. Nagulat ako, dahil naroroon silang lahat, pati ang dalawang mukhang hindi ko nakita sa picnic. Lilang buhok na nakatirintas, bilog na salaming pang-mata, at suot pantrabaho ng isang mekaniko. Mga matang mapagtanong, ng isang siyentipiko. Iyon marahil si Kohran. At dahil isa na lamang ang naiwang pangalan na walang mukha, ang morenang dilag na nakasuot ng isang damit na mas bagay sa isang villa sa Italya kaysa sa isang opisinang militar ay walang iba kundi si Orihime Soletta. Isang magandang paghahalo ng dugong Italyano at Haponesa. Walang palatandaan kung ang mahaba at maitim niyang buhok ay galing sa kanyang ama o sa kanyang ina. Hindi na bale, nasaisip ko. Saka ko lang napansin ang mga mata niya. Patay tayo dito. Isa na namang Sumire, o Maria, ang isang ito. At ang nakaunipormeng opisyal ay marahil si "Fujieda-san, kamusta po kayo?" Pagbati ko sa maayos, kung medyo pahirap, na Nihongo. May nabasa ako na mas maganda kung babati ka ng mga taga-ibang bansa sa kanilang sariling wika. Pero kailangan mo ring sabihin na kaunti lang ang alam mo na salita, at baka kausapin ka nang dere-deretso sa wikang hindi mo gamay.  
  
Tiningnan niya ako mula ulo hanggang paa, pinansin ang pasa sa aking noo. "Mabuti naman ako. Pero hindi patas, alam mo ang pangalan ko, ngunit hindi ko alam ang sa iyo."  
  
"Gomen. Ako po si Pol Torero, embalsamador, este, imbestigador."  
  
"Fujieda Kaede." Nagkamay kami. "Imbestigador? Wala akong naalalang nagpatawag ako ng imbestigasyon."  
  
"Tama po kayo doon. Si Grand Mere po ang nasa likod nito. Humihingi po kami ng dispensa, at ngayon po ng pahintulot upang ipagpatuloy ang aking- ang aming pagsisiyasat."  
  
"Pagsisiyasat nga lang ba ang pakay ninyo? O higit pa ba doon?" tanong ni Kaede.  
  
Nagpatukoy ako na hindi sinasagot ang kanyang tanong. "Bukod pa po doon, nais din po naming humingi ng paniniguro ng pagkumpuni sakaling mapinsala ang mga Mark II Koubu ng Paris Kagekidan." Matapos kong sabihin ang pangungusap na iyon, sumabog ang silid sa ingay.  
  
Glycine: "Ha, lalaban tayo? Wala akong natatandaang-"  
  
Lobelia: "Hehe. Ayos. Akala ko pang-display lang ang mga Koubu natin."  
  
Coquelicot: "Yehey! Akala ko pakikipagkaibigan lang kay Iris ang gagawin ko rito!"  
  
Erica: "Ama, patawarin po Ninyo sila, hindi nila alam naag kanilang pinagsasabi..."  
  
Hanabi: "...Hindi..."  
  
Kohran: "Mark II Koubu? Ibig sabihin malaki ang pagkakaiba ng mga iyan kaysa sa mga naririto!"  
  
Kanna: "Baka puedeng makipag-ensayo laban sa kanila."  
  
Leni: "Hindi na lamang pala bulaklak ang nanggagaling sa Paris ngayon."  
  
Sumire: "E di sisikip pa lalo ang garahe natin dito?"  
  
Sakura: "Andamot mo naman! Parang sa iyo ang lugar na ito, a."  
  
Orihime: "Ayos na rin iyon, titigilan na marahil ni Kohran ang pangangalikot sa Eisenkleid ko dahil my bago na siyang mga paglalaruan."  
  
Maria: "Dito sila manunuluyan habang patyloy ang imbestigasyon? Gaano katagal?"  
  
Iris: "Sa wakas may makakausap na uli ako ng Pranses!"  
  
"SANDALI LANG!!!" May dumaan na anghel. Nagtinginan ang lahat kay Kaede. "Tungkol saan ba ang imbestigasyon ninyo at kailangan pa ninyo ng Koubu? Ano ba talaga ang pakay ninyo?"  
  
Lumingon ako kay Grand Mere, na tumango, bago sumagot. "Ang pakay ko po, kung saan tutulungan ako ng Paris Kagekidan, ay ang hulihin at dalhin sa hustisya ang mga demonyong gumahasa sa tatlo sa kanilang pangkat, at ng apat sa Teikoku Kagekidan; mga demonyong nagbabalat-kayo, at ginagaya ang wangis ni Ginoong Ichirou Ohgami."  
  
Bumalik ang anghel na dumaan kanina, kasama ang isang prusisyon ng mga santo at kerubim. Nang makaalis na ang huli...  
  
Kohran: "Mga demonyong-"  
  
Orihime: "-kamukha ni-"  
  
Kaede: "-Ohgami-san?"  
  
"Tama ang inyong narinig, mga binibini. At habang hindi ako napatutunayang mali, ituturing ko siyang instrumental, kung hindi man tuwirang may-sala. Ipinapangako ko ngayon, hindi ako magpapahinga hanggang hindi ko napipiga sa katawan niya, buhay man o patay, ang mga kasagutan na hinahanap ko." Aa, hindi kaya masyadong ma-drama? Ngayon pa lamang ay nakikita ko nang nakakunot ang mga noo ng mga kasama ko sa silid. Napasobrahan nga siguro ng pathos.  
  
"Makakapagpahinga ka na ng maaga. Kakailanganin mo iyon, matapos mong subukin ang mahawakan man lamang ako. Sayang lamang at hanggang subok lang ang aabutin mo."  
  
Dahan-dahan akong tumalikod, at humarap sa may bintana, kung saan naroon ang bagong dating. Tinignan ko nang maigi ang mukha, ang tangkad, ang tikas, at higit sa lahat ang buhok. Pati ang katanang nakalabas, at pistola na nakatutok sa akin. Ang determinasyon, at galit na nakaukit sa kanyang mukha. Hindi ako maaaring magkamali. Ni hindi ko na kailangan ang mga singhap at hithit ng hangin ng mga nasa paligid ko upang makilala ang kaharap ko. "Ikaw..."  
  
"Ako nga. Maaari bang makisali sa usapang ito o...?"  
  
"Sige lang. Ikaw nga ang laman ng talakayan namin kanina lang, Ohgami Ichiro."  
  
"Siyanga? Puede bang umupo? Medyo malayo-layo din ang nilakbay ko makarating lang rito bago mo ako tugisin na parang isang lobo."  
  
"Mga kasama, maupo tayo." Matapos naming makaupo, "Ohgami? Marahil galing ka sa angkan ng dakilang berdugong Imperyal na si Ohgami Itto. Tinagurian siyang Lobong Solo, at kasama niya sa kanyang mga paglalakbay ang kanyang anak na lalaki."  
  
"Ngayon ko lang narinig ang bagay na iyan. Mukhang maganda at mahabang usapan ito. Ituloy mo."  
  
Hindi inalis ni Ohgami ang pagkatutok ng baril sa akin, ni itinago ang katana."  
  
"O, ano pa ang masasabi mo sa aking magaling na ninuno? Kung ninuno ko nga siya. Masarap isipin na ganoon, ibig sabihin ay hindi lang basta-basta ang dugo ko."  
  
"Hindi ka maituturing na basta-bastang uri ng lalaki, Ohgami-san," wika ni Rachette.  
  
"Salamat, binibini. Ano, Torero, nakain mo na ba ang dila mo? Naghihintay kami." 


End file.
